


It's choice--not chance--that determines your destiny

by CydSA



Series: Alien!Jensen [2]
Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-31
Updated: 2011-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-25 03:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CydSA/pseuds/CydSA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen was on a space ship heading to a distant planet, his best friend was now his boyfriend and his co-stars, it turned out, were aliens. Going back to Asar, the planet he’d been born on, to stage a coup to oust his father, a crazy king, hadn’t been part of Jensen’s life plan. Neither had falling in love with Jared Padalecki. Somehow, both things had happened and everything Jensen knew about his life had changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's choice--not chance--that determines your destiny

**PROLOGUE**

 

Leonard Abaddon was furious. His son had been poisoned against him and he knew exactly who was behind it. His only question was just who had allowed Dantalion Merihem to escape. He raged for days, tearing skin from bone until secrets were prised out of screaming mouths.

The house of Mastema Corson had been behind Merihem’s flight from Asar. Then they too had fled like the cowards that they were.

Nicor put a hand on his shoulder. “They will all pay, my love.”

Leonard looked into her hazel and crimson eyes end felt something in him settle. His wife was his soul-mate, his other half. “I will rend their hearts from their chests, still beating,” he promised.

“We shall feed their entrails to the Beast of the Fell,” Nicor assured him.

“They have turned my son against me and prepare to take my throne.” Leonard stared out of the window at the hills of his home. The ground was barren and had been for eons. The sky was dark as night even though it was the middle of the day and the lighting speared the earth viciously; he felt like doing the same.

“Samael has not been ours for most of his life,” Nicor’s mouth twisted.

“He will be ours for the rest of it,” Leonard vowed and looked up towards the distant stars. “What is mine stays mine. Or is destroyed forever.”

 **PART ONE**

Jensen got air-sick.

Jared was an utter asshole about it, almost falling off the bed the first time Jensen lurched for the bathroom.” I should call you ‘Princess’ Samael,” Jared called from the bedroom.

“Fuck you,” Jensen groaned and hurled into the toilet bowl, stomach swooping unpleasantly as the ship made a sideways movement.

“Don’t mind if I do,” Jared agreed and the fucker was far too cheerful. Jensen managed to flip him off even as his stomach emptied itself once more.

The door to their room made a noise and Jared got up to press his hand against it. It swished open and Misha grinned at him. “You doing okay?” he asked, his double voice a blade and a rasp. Jensen answered him with a gagging noise.

Misha came into the bathroom and crouched down next to him. Jensen made a pathetic noise when he felt the heat of Misha’s hand settle on his back. “Why didn’t you call me?” Misha demanded and Jensen was about to protest when he realised that Misha was talking to Jared.

“It’s just motion sickness,” Jared sounded defensive and Jensen would have grinned if his stomach wasn’t trying to come out of his throat.

“Space sickness is not the same as motion sickness,” Misha chided and Jensen whimpered again when he stood up, taking all that lovely heat with him.

Jared mumbled something under his breath but dutifully took his place at Jensen’s side, folding those mile-long legs in an intricate knot. “How was I supposed to know?” he asked Misha. “I’ve never been in space before and _I’m_ fine.”

“That’s because you’re a freak,” Jensen muttered and wobbled to his feet once he was sure he was done projectile vomiting.

“And yet, you still love me,” Jared said and he wrapped an arm around Jensen’s waist before helping him to the bed.

Misha was punching something into the keypad next to the door. Jensen’s eyes went wide when a panel in the wall opened and Misha reached in to pull something out. “Awesome!” Jared breathed.

“Yeah,” Jensen agreed and the muscles in his abdomen clenched again making him bite back a groan.

“Here,” Misha held out something that looked like a bullet. “Drink this with a little water, it will make you feel a hell of a lot better.”

Jensen eyed the silver capsule with trepidation. “It’s not going to turn me into metal or anything?”

“Shut up and drink it,” Misha accompanied the order with a glare. Jensen did not pout when he tossed it back with some water from the glass on the stand next to his bed.

The effect was almost instant and Jensen felt everything inside him shuffle back to its original place. His sigh of relief was loud. “If you weren’t straight, I’d kiss you,” he told Misha.

“Kiss me anyway,” Misha grinned and skipped out of the way of Jared’s flailing hand. “Only, once you’ve actually brushed your teeth.” Jensen growled and Misha ignored him. “Just so you know, there’s no real sexual identity preference thing going on Asar.”

Jensen blinked. “What does that mean?” He forgot the awesome medicine and stared at Misha. Jared sat next to him on the bed and put a possessive arm around his shoulders.

Misha’s bright blue eyes danced. “Well, it means that it’s not an issue for men to be involved with men and women with women.” His mouth widened and his grin grew larger. “Or a man with a man _and_ a woman.”

“Whoa,” Jared sat up straight. “Multiple partners are accepted?”

Misha nodded. “Encouraged,” he added. “We Asarians have a voracious sexual appetite and often one partner is not sufficient enough to sate us. Plus, it increases the spreading of the genetic pool so there is no moratorium on the number of sexual relationships at one time a person may have.”

“Does that mean that polygamy is part of the Asarian culture?” Jensen leaned against Jared and wondered what he would have to do to make sure that his boyfriend was not available to anyone else.

“Yes,” Misha perched on the end of the bed. “In fact, a legal joining is much more respected on Asar than on Earth.”

“And that means..?” Jared asked.

“It means that marital infidelity is a punishable offence.”

“Punishable by what?” Jensen enquired.

“Death,” Misha said, utterly serious, and Jared went a little pale.

“So,” Jensen rolled off the bed and went to the bathroom. “If Jay and I got married then he’d be protected from other people…” he leaned against the doorway and waved the toothbrush around, “…you know?”

Misha’s smile returned. “Yeah,” he agreed. “Jay would be protected against ‘you know’ by other Asarians.”

“Asshole,” Jensen muttered and felt his cheeks go a little pink. He brushed his teeth quickly, spat the water out and ran his tongue over his teeth.

“Aw, Jen, you love me and want to marry me,” Jared crooned and leapt off the bed to wrap those orangutan arms around him when he came out of the bathroom.

Jensen shoved at Jared. “I should fucking leave you to the mercies of the Asarians,” he glared but Jared’s face was bright and beaming. “Shut up,” he mumbled.

Jared bent down and kissed his neck Jensen relaxed into Jared’s arms and tucked his fingers into the back of Jared’s denims.

“I’ll just go and ask JD if he’s interested in conducting a wedding ceremony, shall I?” Misha’s drawl made little impression on Jensen as he left the room.

“So, how about that proposal?” Jared murmured against his mouth.

“What about it?” Jensen leaned back and stared up into Jared’s eyes.

“Not exactly the sort of thing to tell the grandkids about, is it?” Jared’s eyes were wicked.

“Grandkids?” Jensen swallowed the sudden lump in his throat. “I hadn’t thought…”

“Well, adoption is certainly an option,” Jared said. “Although, I should ask Misha about whether male Asarians can get pregnant and give birth.” He started laughing when Jensen went white.

“I hate you so much, you dick,” Jensen told him and Jared squeezed him.

“You love me so much, _especially_ my dick,” he waggled his eyebrows and Jensen snorted. “So, Princess Samael, do I get a proper wedding proposal or do you expect me to say yes based on that half-assed attempt to protect my virtue?” Jared stared at him.

“You’re in space, in a space ship, surrounded by aliens and you want special?” Jensen poked his side. “Don’t be pushy, bitch.”

Jared grinned and kissed him again, careful and sweet. His hands slid down to grip Jensen’s ass cheeks and squeezed. “God, I’m whipped,” he murmured and Jensen lifted his hands and plunged his fingers into Jared’s thick hair. He tugged, hard and Jared moaned softly. “Yeah, babe, like that,” and he moved his mouth to the column of Jensen’s neck.

Jensen obligingly tipped his head back, allowing Jared better access. His grip on Jared’s hair tightened as Jared pushed his leg between Jensen’s and pressed his knee to Jensen’s crotch. “Evil fucking bastard,” Jensen breathed and he groaned when Jared’s one hand pressed against his hole from the back.

“I want to do wicked things to you, Jen,” Jared sucked a mark into Jensen’s neck. “Evil fucking things.”

Jensen’s breath hitched as Jared found a spot that made his eyes cross. “Haven’t stopped you yet, Jay,” he gasped and Jared pulled away suddenly and shoved him towards the bed.

“Clothes off. Now,” Jared ordered and Jensen scrambled to obey. The door chiming stopped them both as they pulled their t-shirts off. “Fuck,” Jared whined.

Jensen dropped back onto the pillows and threw his arm over his eyes. “I’m going to die from blue balls,” he told the universe. Jared tugged his shirt on again and went to the door.

It opened to admit Misha, Victoria and JD. “I hear congratulations are in order,” Victoria smiled at them and held out her hands. “I’m very happy for the both of you.”

Jared slanted a glance at Jensen who had put his shirt back on again. “I haven’t said yes yet,” Jared told them.

“He wants a more romantic proposal,” Jensen held out his hands. “I mean, what’s more romantic than space and aliens?”

JD grinned. “Well, I’m fully qualified to marry you two, so when you’ve decided to give in to his highness over here, you come get me, okay?” He nudged Jared with a friendly shoulder, his deep double voice like the sound of fire and sea.

“Is that why you guys have pitched up here and interrupted us?” Jensen glared at them.

“Coitus interruptus aside,” Misha said and stepped quickly behind Victoria when Jared lunged towards him, “we need to get you two into training as soon as possible.”

“Training?” Jared’s eyes went big and Jensen could see him practically vibrating with excitement. “What sort of training?”

Misha grinned. “Remember I mentioned the Asarian fighting techniques?” Jared nodded eagerly. “We’re going to start with that today, you and I.”

“And me?” Jensen asked.

“You’ll be with me,” JD said. “We need to start training you to use the powers you were born with.”

Jensen looked at him. “Are all Asarians born with special powers?”

JD shook his head. “No, it’s mostly the elite, the ruling class that have powers beyond normal. Each of the royal families specialise in a different ability. There are six First Families, Abaddon, Corson, Agares, Merihem, Raum and Surgat.”

“What ability does my family have?” Jensen wasn’t sure he wanted to know.

“The Abaddon power is called carnem,” JD’s smile wasn’t pleasant.

“And that’s?” Jensen asked.

“The power over flesh,” Misha said and his eyes went flat.

“That sounds scary,” Jared noted.

JD nodded. “It is.” He watched Jensen closely. “Do you remember what Deumos and Thamuz did to Anderson Cooper and the people in that interview?”

Jensen remembered the blood and skin dripping from Deumos’ hands and just nodded.

“They were your family,” JD told him and Jensen felt ill. “They were the last of the Abaddon’s apart from Leonard, Victoria and now, you.”

“They’re dead?” Jensen asked.

JD nodded. “Leonard had them executed for disobeying orders.”

“He’s pretty ruthless,” Jared noted.

“He made sure that only the weakest of Abaddon were left alive. He wouldn’t tolerate any challenge to his power.”

“So Jen will be able to do what they did?” Jared asked and he looked as freaked out as Jensen felt.

“Yes,” JD said. “Except where they can kill one or perhaps ten at a time, your power as a Second can mutilate thousands.”

“Oh my god,” Jensen felt his stomach twisting again and he wanted to hurl.

“What about you?” Jared asked and it was a fairly successful diversionary tactic because JD looked away from Jensen and focused on Jared.

“What about me?” JD exchanged glances with Misha. “I am the First of the family of Merihem.” JD closed his fist and when he opened it a ball of bright red and gold flame appeared in the centre of his palm and hovered motionless above his skin.

“Now that is epic,” Jared noted.

Jensen stepped forward and held his hand out. He felt the heat before he touched the flame. “Epic,” he agreed and met JD’s gaze. “So your power is?”

“Ignem, the power over fire,”

“There are six cardinal powers,” JD walked to the door and motioned them to follow him. They headed down one of the curved corridors and Jensen focused on JD’s words. “Aerem, is power over Air; terram, of earth; caelum, of the sky; Aqua, of water and then ignem and carnem.”

“That sounds like Latin,” Jensen mused. He’d been on the set of Supernatural long enough to recognize the shape of the Latin language.

JD’s deep dimples flashed. “Just how long do you think we’ve been around, Jenny-bean?”

Jensen scowled. “I hate it when you call me that,” he muttered.

“Why do you think I do it?” JD quipped and Jensen glared.

“So, all these powers, the further away from the main family the less they get?” Jared asked.

“We call them Firsts,” Misha pressed his palm against a door that slid open to reveal the well-equipped gym and pool area.

“So I’m a First?” Jensen followed JD and Misha into a small studio where some practise mats had been set out.

“You’re a Second,” JD told him. “When the First in a family meets the true death then the Second,” he pointed at Jensen, “you, in the case of the Abaddon family, would absorb the powers of the First.”

Jensen’s head was spinning. “How does that work?”

JD gave a small shrug. “We don’t know, that’s how it’s always been.”

“You should ask more questions, man.” Jared suggested.

JD laughed. “You might be right there,” he admitted and leaned down to pick up two sets of gloves. “Jay, you’d better put these on, Misha is a fighting demon.” He tossed one pair to Jared and the other to Misha.

Jared barked a laugh and then sobered when he saw Misha’s expression. “Seriously?” he looked at Jensen. “Misha is a fighter?”

“Mastema is the finest warrior Asar has produced in ten thousand years,” JD watched Misha strip off his loose shirt and Jensen got his first look at Misha’s body.

“Holy fuck!” Jared exclaimed. “How the fuck have you managed to hide those muscles for all these years?” Misha’s torso was rippling with muscle. The tattoo that crossed from the top of his left shoulder down towards the cut of his right hip was an intricate design that looked like living fire.

“Victoria is a Third of Abaddon, daughter to Leonard’s sister, so she was able to hide my true form from human eyes.” Misha’s smile was proud. “She wields carnem, and has great skill at manipulating skin.”

“That’s wild,” Jared said and he couldn’t take his eyes off Misha. Jensen wondered if he should be worried.

“The form of hand-to-hand combat that has developed over time is closely akin to your martial arts.” Misha rolled his shoulders and bent down to touch his toes a few times. Then he started hopping from side to side, throwing air punches and Jensen stared as he began a series of high kicks that pretty much seemed to defy gravity.

“He’s gonna kick my ass, isn’t he?” Jared whispered to Jensen out of the side of his mouth.

“Yeah,” Jensen agreed and watched with appreciation when Jared pulled off his shirt. “You’re still the hottest thing in the room, Jay, even though Misha has all those incredible muscles that we knew nothing about.”

Misha danced over. “Vix and I wanted to ask you to join us in a mutually satisfying relationship,” he confessed to Jensen.

Jensen boggled. “Um…” he gulped, lost for words. Jared settled for a lethal glare at Misha.

“But then we realised that you were involved with Jared, we decided to focus on developing a deep and abiding friendship with you,” Misha hastened to add.

“Deep and abiding…who the fuck talks like that?” Jared asked no one in particular.

“Misha,” Jensen reminded him and Jared nodded.

“Yeah, I forgot what a pretentious asshole he is,” he said and grinned.

“Come on, big mouth,” Misha danced back on the mats and made a ‘come here’ motion with his hands. “Try and take me down.”

Jensen watched and was almost one hundred percent sure that Jared would be able to take Misha. There was some traitorous part of him though, that saw the muscles that rippled across Misha’s torso, and thought that their one-time co-star was going to be no-one’s pushover.

“Maybe we should leave them to their games and start to work on teaching you how to use the powers that you were born with.” JD’s deep voice took Jensen by surprise. He’d almost forgotten the big guy was there.

“What kind of training can you give me?” Jensen followed JD to another room, smaller and enclosed. The one-way glass allowed him to watch Jared and Misha beating the shit out of each other as he and JD discussed his options.

“Well, to be honest, all I can teach you is how to bring the power to the surface,” JD confessed. “The rest is all up to you.”

Jensen wasn’t sure. “This power over flesh isn’t a good thing,” he told JD but sat opposite him on the mat when he indicated.

“All power is subjective,” JD told him. His eyes were a freaky mix of brown and red, and Jensen reminded himself that this was the guy he’d known for years and regarded as close as family. “It’s what you do with it that’s important.”

“Only if I can use it,” Jensen reminded him.

“True,” JD admitted, “but you’re a smart guy, Jen, and I’m sure that you’ll figure this all out pretty quickly.”

“So how does it work?” Jensen asked.

“It’s all about focus and intent,” JD said and held out his hand again. I focus on my hand and want to see the flame there.” The bright fiery globe bubbled into existence once more and Jensen wanted to find out if it was real.

“It’s real fire?” he asked.

JD grinned. “Real fire, real pain, Jenny-bean.”

“Does it hurt you?” Jensen was intrigued.

JD nodded. “All power takes its toll,” he said and there was something a little sad in his voice. “The more you use your gift, the more it takes from you.”

“Like what?”

“When I invoke a big furnace - and I’m talking about taking out the entire state of California here - then I am incapacitated for days. Comatose and vulnerable and that is when the enemy can strike.”

“Is that what could happen to me?” Jensen didn’t like the thought of being unable to defend himself.

JD shrugged. “I’m not sure, to be honest, each power is different.”

Jensen thought about Deumos reaching out and touching Anderson Cooper’s face and literally melting it in her hands. “I need to learn how to control whatever it is that I’ve inherited from Leonard.”

“Yes,” JD smiled at him. “You will need to know how to defend yourself against him.”

“You think he’ll try to kill me?” Jensen felt stupid asking the question considering the last communication he and Leonard had shared.

“He knows only one thing,” JD warned him. “Kill or be killed.”

“That’s pretty sad,” Jensen noted.

“It’s all he’s ever known,” JD admitted. “The way of Asar is that the strongest family rules. He’s taken out those of his own family that could be a possible threat to him. It’s why he’s been the king for so long.”

“Why did _you_ run?” Jensen asked. “Why didn’t you stay, go underground, fight to keep your people safe?”

JD sighed. “It’s something I regret every day,” he admitted. “I should never have left my home, my family.”

“So why did you?” Jensen knew that they’d diverted from their original conversation but somehow he knew that this was an important piece of information.

“I thought that it was the only way that I could help my people.” JD looked down at the small blaze that still danced in the palm of his hand. “It seems that by leaving I subjected them to even more tribulation.”

“Did you know what would happen?” Jensen asked.

“No,” JD shook his head. “I don’t think that anyone could have foreseen what Leonard would do to our world and to others.”

“Then you can’t blame yourself for something that you could not have foreseen, or had control over,” Jensen pointed out.

JD stared at him. “You’re nothing like your father,” JD said eventually and it sounded like the highest praise.

Jensen allowed his mouth to curve in a smile. “Considering what you’ve told me about him, I’m going to take that as a compliment,” he said.

“That would be the right way to take it,” JD told him and smiled back at him. “So, let’s work on getting that power of carnem out of you.”

“Okay,” but Jensen was dubious, “although I’ve got to admit that I don’t really think there’s anything in there to draw out.”

“We’ll see,” JD said and Jensen wished that it sounded less like a threat.

Victoria poked her head in the doorway. “Are you ready for me?”

Jensen looked at JD for clarification. “Verin is more suitable to be here than I am,” he explained. “Because she is a wielder of carnem she will be your focus while I will guide you on how to reach in to find that power and then to control and use it.”

Jensen was doubtful. “I’ve never felt like I’ve got any sort of special powers.”

JD sat on a mat and looked at Jensen. “Asarians are trained from very young to master their robur.”

“Robur?” Jensen lowered himself to a mat opposite Victoria.

“It means ‘strength’,” JD held out his hands and Victoria did the same. Jensen followed suit when JD nodded to him. “It is what we call the power of our blood.”

“Huh,” Jensen said and then watched as JD clasped his hands together, pushed them hard against each other until the knuckles went white. “What are you doing?”

“I’m showing you how to access your power,” JD said. “Once you are more comfortable with it, there will be no need to follow these motions, but for now, I’m going to treat you like a kid.”

Jensen wanted to scowl but realised that he wasn’t in any sort of position to argue. “So I just hold my own hands?” He wasn’t trying to be an asshole but he was totally out of his depth in every way here.

“When your palms are pressed together as tightly as you possibly can, close your eyes,” JD ignored Jensen’s attitude and kept on with the instructions. “You should start to feel a heat there. Focus on that heat until it runs up your arms and through your whole body.”

Jensen sceptically followed JD’s instructions and clasped his hands together, pressing his palms close together. He was aware only of the silence in the small room and then the slightly sweaty feel of skin against skin.

“Close your eyes,” JD ordered and to Jensen’s surprise, it sounded like he was a long way away. He obeyed anyway and then he felt the burning in his hands.

It felt like fire was scratching at the inside of his skin, trying to get out. He rubbed his palms together in an effort to relieve the itch, but it spread, moving up his arms and across his shoulders, up the back of his neck into his scalp.

His entire body felt like it was being engulfed in flames. It wasn’t painful but he wanted to move, get something cool to throw over him so that his skin didn’t feel as though it was trying to crawl off his bones.

“Now, take that heat, that burn and send it down inside you, find a place that you can lock it up in, that will take the heat away,” JD’s words were distant but Jensen nodded and tried to focus on finding someplace inside that wasn’t burning. That would be the place he could send this feeling.

It was almost as though he could see his own organs and blood. He couldn’t even explain it to himself but he could sense where there was a space within, a vacuum that didn’t throb and burn.

He found it beneath his left lung and it waited, black and cool, and he plunged the fiery itch gratefully inside. He opened his eyes and gasped for air and the feeling of being on fire had vanished.

“You gained control exceptionally quickly,” JD smiled at him. For a moment, he was John Winchester and Jensen was Dean, and they were a father and son who had never quite managed to get their relationship right.

“That was fucking freaky!” Jensen exclaimed and he looked over at Victoria who was smiling as well.

“That was pretty impressive,” Victoria told him. “You managed to find your centre remarkably quickly.”

“My centre?” Jensen thought that sounded far too New Age.

“The centre of your robur,” JD nodded at Jensen. “Try and focus on that space that you found and draw the fire back out again. This time, control it. Bring it out in a stream through your blood so that you are the one moving it.”

Jensen frowned. “Bring it back out again?” he asked. “I just got rid of it.”

“That fire within is your power. It’s not true flame like ignem, but it feels like it is burning you from the inside out.” Victoria leaned a little forward and her face was intent. “You have created the conduit with your own energy and now you must learn to make it work for you.”

“Oh my god, you talk like Castiel,” Jensen muttered and Victoria laughed.

“The robur is within you, it’s a part of you, it _is_ you.” JD’s voice was quiet.

“You mean that I just _made_ my own power?” Jensen’s voice was a little high. And he was sure that no one would blame him because his life had taken another turn for the wacky. And it wasn’t on his television show.

“It’s always been there,” JD told him. “You just needed to activate it. Now you need to learn how to use it.”

“Concentrate,” Victoria told him. “Imagine that you’re drawing a string of flame out of that place inside you.”

Jensen closed his eyes and looked inward once more. The space of blessed silence was there. He reached inside and pulled out a rope of power; he pulled it through his veins, a pulsing cord that bounced and bumped against the boundaries he’d set.

He found himself wrestling against it, fighting to keep it steady and he opened his eyes in panic. “I can’t keep it under control!”

“Yes you can,” JD assured him and the complete confidence in his gaze made something inside Jensen settle and regain mastery over the rope of power.

He felt his mental grip tighten and he tugged the robur out of his body into the air. He heard Victoria give a scream and he flinched as the power dissipated.

He looked over at Victoria who was cradling her hand. “What happened?” he demanded.

Misha’s wife wordlessly held out her hand and all Jensen could see was bone. He rolled off the mat and vomited onto the floor.

“Hey!” JD was beside him in a heartbeat and his big hand was a comforting warmth on Jensen’s back “It’s okay, buddy, check it out.” JD drew Jensen back onto his haunches and pressed his face around. “Look, Jen.”

Jensen had scrunched his eyes closed, the image of Victoria’s shredded flesh and open bones would haunt him until the day he died. He opened them again and forced himself to look at the ruin of Victoria’s hand. Only it wasn’t a ruin any more, her hand appeared as perfect as before he’d ripped it apart with his new power.

“What the fuck?” his eyes flew back to JD who was smiling.

“Carnem is a power of healing as well as a power of destruction,” he said to Jensen. “Those who wield any of the robur can do great harm or great good.”

“I can heal myself,” Victoria assured him and her voice was almost unbearably gentle. “Robur is like two sides of the same coin, the power can destroy or it can heal.”

“Oh god,” Jensen hurled himself into her arms and buried his face in her neck. “I’m so fucking sorry, Vix.”

Her arms were strong around him and one hand stroked the back of his head. “I’m fine, its one of the reasons JD wanted me to help you with this. There is not much you can do to me that I cannot heal. It’s why we are both needed to kill Leonard. He would heal himself as quickly as one of us could take him apart.”

“What the fuck is going on in here?” Jared’s voice broke into the room as he shoved the door open and came rushing in, face pale.

“It’s all fine, buddy,” JD assured him but Jensen pulled away from Victoria and stood. He was shaking so hard he could hear his teeth chattering together.

“I’m okay,” he reassured Jared and something settled in him when Jared came over to him and tugged him into his arms.

“I heard you scream,” Misha’s voice seemed strangely calm and Jensen wanted to apologise to him for what he’d done to his wife.

“Jensen has tapped into his robur, love,” Victoria said and she smiled proudly. “He was able to strip the flesh from my hand on his first attempt.”

“That is impressive,” Misha admitted and Jensen waited for his friend to throw a punch for his actions. “Congratulations.”

“I don’t understand you people,” Jensen whispered and he was suddenly very tired. “You’re behaving like me tearing the flesh from Vix’s hand is something good.”

“It is,” JD’s eyes were hard. “Your father, Leonard, is able to do the same with hundreds of bodies at one thought. We need you on our side. You, being a Second, are our only hope of being able to defeat him.”

“If I can’t control it, then what use am I?” Jensen shook his head. “All I’ll end up doing is killing everyone around me.”

“The journey back to Asar is more than enough time to train you in controlling the carnem, Jen,” Victoria put a hand on his shoulder and Jensen tried not to flinch.

“Get some rest,” JD told him. “We’ll get back to work later.”

Misha lifted Victoria’s completely healed hand to his mouth. “I like that idea,” his blue eyes danced.

“Rest, Mastema,” JD frowned at Misha and then his face cracked in a grin.

Jared peered into Jensen’s eyes. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” Jensen said. “I’m just really fucking tired right now.”

“Learning to use and control your robur is not easy,” JD led them all out of the gym and they headed back to their rooms. “Remember, what you’re trying to do in three or four months is something all Asarian children learn almost from birth. It takes energy.”

“Are the kids born with their powers at full strength?” Jensen was comforted by the warmth of Jared’s hand clasping his.

“No, as children grow, their power grows with them,” Victoria said. “So by the time they reach their majority then they have full control of their adult power.”

“So basically I’m trying to learn to wield this power that’s already at full force?” Jensen started understanding what was happening to him.

“Yeah,” JD nodded. “It’s why we need to be very careful how we go about it.”

“You picked it all up very quickly,” Victoria said and her tone was admiring. “I think your power is almost as strong as Leonard’s.”

“You think so?” JD glanced at her. “I was thinking the same thing but didn’t want to say it.”

“Is that normal?” Jensen was fading but he wanted to know as much as he could.

“Not really,” Victoria’s smile was warm. “Children usually inherit lesser power than their parents. It was only a moment of power but I could see the strength of it in you.”

“That’s good, right?” Jared asked.

“As long as he is in control of it, then it is fucking fantastic,” JD stopped in front of their door. “Jen, this is a good thing.”

“It didn’t feel good when I saw Vix’s hand,” Jensen sagged against Jared. “God, I’m exhausted.”

“Get some sleep,” JD advised. “We’ll talk more later.”

“Yeah, okay,” Jensen watched Jared press his hand against the door and it opened to his touch.

“See ya,” Misha waved as the door closed behind them.

Jared was almost carrying Jensen now. Jensen would remember to be embarrassed about it later but right now he was only too grateful to sink down onto the bed.

“Man, you’re wiped,” Jared observed and Jensen tried feebly to toe off his sneakers. He pushed Jensen onto his back and tugged off his shoes.

“If this is what using my Asarian power is like, then I’d like to please ask for a refund,” Jensen’s words slurred a little.

“Shut up, Jen,” Jared bent down and kissed him.

“Love you,” Jensen’s last image was Jared’s pleased smile. It was the smile that only Jensen got to see.

 

 **PART TWO**

[   
](http://s200.photobucket.com/albums/aa54/CydSA/my%20art/RPF%20BB%202011/?action=view&current=rpfbb-art-div-05.jpg)

The space sickness never went away.

Jensen had to swallow the silver bullet every morning and Jared made stupid jokes about it each day, the dick.

JD and Victoria spent hours with Jensen, teaching him how to control his robur until he could tear skin from a limb and then sew it back seamlessly. He refused to practise on Victoria though and then threatened to try it on himself, which finally made JD back off.

JD produced a terrifyingly real-looking dummy that he instructed Jensen to use. It freaked him out though. He was sure its eyes followed him accusingly when he walked away. Jared thought it was an awesome premise for a horror movie.

Jared was proving to be a quick study in Asarian hand-to-hand combat. Misha was an extremely proud teacher. Soon, Jared was regularly beating all of the men on board the ship, apart from Misha. It became a matter of pride for Jared and he whined to Jensen about it every night.

“I bet he’s keeping the really good stuff to himself,” Jared lay flat on his back with his arms folded across his chest, staring up at the ceiling.

“Don’t be a moron,” Jensen scoffed. “He’s the best warrior in ten thousand years, you can’t expect to be able to beat him after three months of training.”

“Hmph,” Jared didn’t sound convinced. He scowled at the silver ceiling. “He’s scared I’m going to beat him.”

Sometimes Jensen wondered if Jared would ever truly grow up. His competitive streak had only grown over the years they’d known each other. “You’ll never be able to beat him, Jay.” Jensen wondered if _he’d_ ever grow up as well: prodding Jared to excess came so easy to him. “I mean, you’re Luke Skywalker and he’s Obi-wan Kenobi.”

Jared’s eyes narrowed as he turned his head on the pillow to glare at Jensen. “Are you seriously trying to piss me off?”

Jensen grinned. “The sex is always better when you’re a little worked up.”

Jared tried to hold the glare but he started laughing. “You are such a dick.”

“And you love it,” Jensen told him.

He was covered by a blanket of hot and heavy Padalecki about a second later. “ _You_ love my dick,” Jared’s breath was hot against his neck and Jensen tried to control his shiver. Any advantage given was cheerfully abused.

Jensen snorted. “Your head is growing, Padalecki.”

Jared waggled his eyebrows and licked his lips. “Indeed it is,” he leered.

Dissolving into giggles, Jensen lifted his legs and wrapped them around Jared’s waist. “You’re a giant dork.”

Jared’s mouth quirked and then he kissed Jensen hard. “Good thing I hooked you in before you realised that.”

Mouth a little bruised and cock aching hard, Jensen grinned. “Dude, you’ve been a dork since our first audition together. I fell for you despite your dorkiness.”

They kissed for a while, - long, slow, wet kisses that spoke of love and lust. Then Jared got impatient, like he always did, and he shimmied out of his clothes, waving at Jensen to do the same.

“Tired,” Jensen whined but he complied. “I just want to go to sleep.” His dick had other ideas though and Jared’s laugh was dark and full of promise.

“That’s okay,” he murmured and crawled back up the bed. “You go to sleep, babe, I’ll keep myself occupied.” His mouth was hot and he nipped the thin skin of Jensen’s hipbone.

Jensen jerked a little and clenched his fists. It had started as a game between them to see who would break first. They were about even. “Night, Jay,” he was proud of the fact that his voice didn’t tremble.

“Night, Jen,” Jared whispered against his skin and then licked the sensitive spot where his thigh and groin met.

“Fuck,” Jensen breathed.

“Eventually,” Jared promised and then his mouth was on Jensen’s cock. He sucked the head in, delicate, and cat-like, while Jensen tried to think about not coming. Jared swirled his tongue across the slit, lapping at the come that gathered there and Jensen wondered if anyone had ever died from an orgasm. He sucked hard and then swallowed Jensen down, noises coming from his throat that a porn star would have been proud of.

“Fuck, Jay, fuck.” Jensen sort of hated that he was reduced to babbling whenever Jared got anywhere near his dick.

Jared hummed around his cock and Jensen lost all ability to think rationally. He tried not to thrust up into Jared’s mouth but he felt so good and he was coming before he could stop himself.

Jared’s grin was huge and very smug when he pulled off. Jensen flapped a hand at him. “What the fuck ever.”

“My turn,” Jared announced and pounced. He wrestled a limp and satiated Jensen over onto his stomach and ran his hands all over Jensen’s back. “I fucking love your skin, you know?”

Jensen opened one eye. “You are so weird.” Then Jared’s fingers, slick and cold with lube were at his hole and Jensen gave up on talking. He would be embarrassed about the sounds he made later. Right now, he never wanted Jared to stop what he was doing except maybe to…yeah. That.

Jared’s cock slid into him and it felt like perfection and completion and love. He pushed back into Jared, felt him hot and hard inside and moaned.

“The things you make me feel, Jen.” Jared’s voice was almost a growl and Jensen felt him coming, hot and hard inside.

Jared was about as useful as a cooked noodle and Jensen staggered off the bed and went to the bathroom to get a cloth to clean them up. He made a half-hearted effort but eventually gave up.

“Shower. Morning.” Jared sounded drunk and he cuddled Jensen up against him.

“Yeah,” Jensen agreed.

“Love. Forever.” Jensen smiled at the soft words.

“Yeah,” he said again. “Me too, Jay, me too.”

[   
](http://s200.photobucket.com/albums/aa54/CydSA/my%20art/RPF%20BB%202011/?action=view&current=rpfbb-art-div-01.jpg)

JD woke them the next morning and his eyes were burning with excitement. “We’re here.”

Jensen was scrambling from the bed in seconds, belatedly remembering that he wasn’t dressed.

JD grinned and turned to leave. “I’ll see you on the bridge,” he called over his shoulder.

“That fucker was totally checking you out!” Jared sounded scandalised and Jensen laughed.

Jensen headed to the bathroom and stepped into the shower tube. It had taken them both a while to get used to the dry showers. Jared still whined about no shower sex but JD had explained that water was a precious commodity on Asar and that people would, and had killed, for it.

“He was not!” Jensen called back. “He’s married to the cause.”

“Fucking JD,” Jared muttered, coming into the bathroom. As he picked up the laser toothbrush, he pointed it at Jensen. “He wants your ass, mark my words.”

“So marry me and protect me from all the lechers like him,” Jensen nudged him away from the mirror and slid the palm of his hand down his face. The small growth of beard vanished beneath the scything heat of his hand.

“So cool,” Jared whispered and leaned in to rub his rough cheek against Jensen’s smooth one. “I could sell you for millions back home.”

Jensen smoothed his hand down Jared’s cheeks too and the power of carnem flowed like silk from his palms and took the stubble from Jared’s skin. “You’re welcome,” he grinned.

“Show-off,” Jared grumbled and stepped into the shower tube while Jensen brushed his teeth.

He headed out to the bedroom and went to the small cupboard. “Jay?” Jensen pulled on the comfortable flight suit that they all wore when on deck. His was a dark black-red that JD had told him was his family colour.

“Yeah?” Jared came out of the bathroom and Jensen took a moment to admire the broad shoulders and slim hips. Everything above, below and in between them was pretty gorgeous too.

“What if we lose?”

Jared walked up to Jensen and his big hands cupped Jensen’s face. “We won’t,” he said. “We’ve got you and JD and Misha and Victoria. We’re going to win this thing.”

Jensen nodded and pressed his forehead against Jared’s chest. “And then?”

“What do you mean, and then?” Jared stepped back and then pulled on his own suit. JD had told him that the midnight blue was Misha’s family colour. Jared had kind of liked that.

Jensen hadn’t. Jared should have been wearing _his_ colours. Misha had just looked at him and told him, “Only when you’re married.” Jensen had scowled, Jared had laughed and Misha had said nothing more.

“What do we do then?” Jensen sat on the bed and pulled on his boots. “Do we stay or do we go home, back to Earth?”

Jared sat down next to him, a solid heat against his side. “Dude, that’s a whole other worry. Let’s get through the coup and then work out what comes next. Okay?” He ducked his head around so that he could look into Jensen’s face. “Okay?”

“Okay,” Jensen nodded and he hauled Jared to his feet. “Let’s go and take a look at Asar.”

[   
](http://s200.photobucket.com/albums/aa54/CydSA/my%20art/RPF%20BB%202011/?action=view&current=rpfbb-art-div-02.jpg)

The planet Asar was a sad grey orb in the sky. Jensen stared at it with dismay. “ _That’s_ my home world?”

JD was shaking and Jensen wasn’t sure if it was with anger or sorrow. “Fucking fuckers!” He spun around, back to the screen as though looking at the planet was too painful. “Fucking, fucking fuckers!”

Misha and Victoria stared out at Asar. “I knew that there was damage, but…” Misha’s voice trailed off. “What the hell has Leonard done to our world?”

Jensen hurt for his friends. There was no emotional attachment to this strange world but he knew that they had missed their home. “It doesn’t look like much,” he said and felt almost apologetic.

“It was once a world of such beauty that all the universe envied us.” Misha’s head dropped and Victoria put a hand on his back. “It makes my heart ache to see the damage that monster has done.”

JD’s voice was very quiet. “Will you help us get rid of the one who did this to our planet?”

Jensen looked at him. JD’s jaw was tight and his eyes shone with unshed tears. “Of course,” he agreed and saw Jared nod too. “Whatever you need, we’re with you.”

“We will go in at full dark,” JD said and glanced at Misha. “Your mother is expecting us?”

Misha’s eyes were still on the remains of his home world. “Yes,” he said. “She is excited about seeing you again.” His gaze went to Jensen. “I’m asking forgiveness in advance for anything she may say. She’s had to live through this.” He waved a hand at the screen.

Jensen sighed. “I’m the son of the guy who did this.” He understood her anger. “I’d be pretty pissed at me too.”

Misha’s smile was strained. “Thank you.”

“Get some rest,” JD ordered. “Once we get down there, the shit is going to hit the fan.”

“How long until dark?” Jared asked.

“About five hours or so.” He strode off the bridge, anger and sorrow in every line of his body.

Jared exchanges looks with Jensen and they headed back to their room, Jared hugging Victoria as he went past. “I’m so sorry, Vix,” he whispered.

“I have to live with the fact that I left my home in the hands of this king.” Her eyes were dark with sorrow. “I will never forgive myself.”

Jared took Jensen’s hand. “Come on, Jen.” He tugged Jensen after him, fingers tight around Jensen’s. It felt like the only thing that was keeping Jensen grounded. Jared had been Jensen’s rock for a very long time, long before they had moved the relationship from friendship to – this.

The door to their room swished open and Jared pulled Jensen inside. “Oh god, that was about the saddest thing I’ve ever seen.” Jared sat on the end of the bed and looked up at him. “That planet looks like it has no life left in it.”

Jensen felt something twist inside him and he sat down next to Jared. “I should feel something, right?”

Jared eyed him in confusion. “What do you mean?”

Jensen shrugged. “I mean, it’s where I came from, my birth home. But I don’t feel much of anything when I look at it. I‘m sad because it’s a world that’s been destroyed, but apart from that, nothing.” He worried that there was something wrong with him.

“Jen,” Jared took his hand and played with his fingers, “it’s okay that you’re not emotionally attached to Asar.” His face was very earnest. “Your life has been on Earth, your memories are of Earth.”

Jensen sighed. “But…”

“No buts, babe,” Jared interrupted him. “How did you feel when you saw the state of the planet?”

“Kind of angry for the people who live there, I guess.” Jensen looked into Jared’s eyes, trying to understand where he was leading him.

“I think that’s all anyone can expect from you,” Jared told him and he smiled. “You care about the condition of people you’ve never met. You’ve flown halfway across the universe to help them. I reckon that’s more than most would do.”

Jensen smiled at Jared, heart feeling just that little bit lighter. “So did you,” he pointed out.

Jared’s grin widened. “I came along for the great sex,” he said.

“Oh really?” Jensen murmured and scooted around so that he was straddling Jared’s lap. “Great sex, huh?”

Jared pursed his lips. “Well, maybe not _great_ ,” he amended. “I’d probably rate it as fair to middling.” He laughed when Jensen glared at him, lifted his hands and flexed his fingers. “No!” Jared fell backwards. “It’s awesome sex, stupendous sex. The best sex I’ve ever had!” He held Jensen tightly when he fell forwards, biting his neck in punishment. “I’ll bet it’s the best sex **anyone’s** ever had.”

Jensen laughed softly “You’re such a dork,” he muttered into the warm skin of Jared’s throat.

“But I’m _your_ dork,” Jared reminded him, arms coming up and around Jensen.

“Yeah,” Jensen closed his eyes and listened to Jared’s strong heartbeat. “I couldn’t bear it if anything happened to you on this crazy mission thing we’re on.” He prayed to every god he knew, some he’d only learned about on the show, that he never had to find out what life was like without Jared.

“Just cut off the serpent’s head and we’ll be good to go,” Jared’s voice was a deep rumble in Jensen’s ear. “Once Leonard is taken care of, I suppose the rest will just be cleanup.”

“Mmm,” Jensen murmured and suddenly he was so tired he couldn’t think of anything but sleep. Jared’s big hands stroked across his back, soothing and warm.

“Get some rest, babe. There’s probably not going to be much time for rest for the next little while.” Jensen fell asleep to the sound of Jared’s heart.

[   
](http://s200.photobucket.com/albums/aa54/CydSA/my%20art/RPF%20BB%202011/?action=view&current=rpfbb-art-div-03.jpg)

They were woken by the soft sound of the door chime. “Come in,” Jared called as Jensen grumbled into his pillow.

“It’s me,” Misha stepped into their room with little of his usual energy and for Jensen, that was just wrong.

Then he saw what Misha was wearing and Jensen’s eyes went wide. “Holy shit!” he exclaimed. “You look fucking fantastic!”

Misha was dressed in a dark blue suit that looked like it had been painted on. He held up his hands and did a small turn. “You like?”

Jared and Jensen both nodded and Misha handed them each a folded suit. “Get dressed,” he ordered. “It’s time.”

They scrambled into their suits. Jensen looked over at Jared as he zipped his up and nearly swallowed his tongue. “That thing is fucking indecent!” He pointed at the fabric stretched tight across Jared’s thighs.

“What’s wrong with it?” Jared looked down and his eyes went big. “Oh my god, you can see _everything_!”

Misha rolled his eyes. “Come on you two princesses, we’ve got a war to win.” He turned and left the room and they hastily pulled their boots on.

Jensen kept stealing glances at Jared’s crotch until eventually Jared gave an irritated sigh. “Are you going to stare at me all the time?”

Jensen lifted his gaze and shrugged. “I don’t know, Jay. That’s pretty impressive, man.”

Jared flipped him off. “Fuck you, asshole.”

“In your dreams, Padacocky.” Jensen whistled as Jared left the room ahead of him. “Seriously, Jay, I can see your past, present and future in that outfit.”

Jared shot him a look over his shoulder. “Dude, you should take a look at yourself before you start with that crap.”

Jensen looked down and felt himself go red. “Fuck no,” he moaned and knew he totally deserved the cackle of laughter that Jared gave. “Shut up,” he muttered and scooted up close to Jared’s back.

JD was waiting on the bridge, dressed in a forest green suit. His smile was tight. “We’re about to start our descent.” He turned his gaze back to the screen on the wall. “One of our men has taken the sensors offline so we have about ten minutes to get down to the ground before they come back online again.”

Jensen watched as the ship dropped through the atmosphere, plunging through thick cloud and punching out into a purple night.

Asar looked a little less awful under the light of three small moons. Jared stood behind Jensen and wrapped his hands around Jensen’s waist. They were still pretty high up but plummeting fast and Jensen only caught glimpses of the world he was born on.

Then they were surrounded by mountains on all sides and the ship landed with a small thump. He barely felt it.

JD was moving before the sound of the engines died. “We have to make this quick. As soon as the systems come back on line, Abaddon’s people will know that someone came in.” Misha and Victoria were hot on his heels, West clutched in Victoria’s arms. Jensen hadn’t spent much time with the infant, mostly because the adult words that kept coming out of his mouth made him feel weird.

Jensen followed JD with Jared in tow. “What do you mean?” he asked as the door to the ship eased open and he looked out on an alien world. “I thought your spy guy had stopped the sensors?”

JD headed down the ramp and he spared a quick glance back. “He put them on hold for ten minutes. They still keep collecting data even though they’re off line so we need to disappear.”

Jensen decided that he was completely justified in freaking out for a moment. “You’re saying that they’re going to know we’re here?”

Misha flicked open what looked like a small mobile phone and pressed a button. “We need a pick-up at these coordinates.”

Jared put a hand on JD’s shoulder. “Answer Jen, man. Do they know we’re here?”

JD took a breath. “They will.”

The night was broken by a noise and a boxy shape slid down the side of the nearest mountain. It pulled up in front of their little group, hovering over the ground and a door opened. Two more boxy vessels slipped up behind it.

“Get in,” a voice ordered and JD was the first to climb on board. Everyone followed, spreading out equally across the three ships.

Jensen and Jared trailed after JD who went to the cockpit. The transport was a lot roomier inside although there wasn’t room to sit down. “Sitri.”

The tall woman who was at the controls stood and threw herself into JD’s arms. “My love, my lord,” she murmured into his neck.

Jensen looked over at Jared and a whole lot of things about JD now made sense. They waited for a moment and JD pulled away, keeping one arm around the woman. “Guys, I’d like you to meet my wife, Sitri.”

Jensen hung back for a moment but Jared’s old-fashioned manners had him reaching a hand out. “Now we know why JD wasn’t ever really into any of the women back home.”

Sitri smiled and Jensen realised that she was spectacularly gorgeous. Her dark brown hair was streaked with gold and her eyes were a deep green. “You have brought my beloved home,” her voice was husky. “There are not enough words to convey my gratitude.”

Jensen shook his head. “No ma’am, this was all JD’s doing.”

Sitri looked up at her husband. “JD?” she raised an eyebrow. “That is what they call you?”

“In this life,” JD ran a hand down the fall of hair. “Earth ways are different to ours, love. Things are considerably less formal there.”

Sitri nodded and then her smile went wide again. “Mastema, Verin! It does my heart good to see you once more.” Then she spotted West. “You have born a youngling?”

Victoria passed West to Sitri’s arms. “His name is Vetis,” she told Sitri whose eyes filled with tears.

“You named him for your father?”

Misha put his arm around Victoria’s shoulder. “ _Our_ father,” he told her, “He loved you like a daughter.” She clutched West to her, burying her face against him.

“I am not a baby, Sitri,” West wriggled against her and she released him to his mother’s care.

“I am overwhelmed,” Sitri admitted. Suddenly a loud alarm sounded and they all jumped a little. “I must destroy your ship and get us to safety,” Sitri scrambled back to her seat and started pushing some buttons.

“Destroy the ship?” Jensen and Jared exchanged worried glances. “How are we supposed to get back home if you destroy the ship?” Jensen watched JD take the seat in the cockpit next to his wife.

“There are other ships,” JD spoke without looking back at them. “It is better for us all if we lay low.”

Jensen was confused. “So they _won’t_ know we’re here?”

JD still kept his attention on the screen as Sitri pressed a green square on the board. “Your father knows we’re coming,” he replied. “You told him as much when we left Earth.”

They all watched as a bright silver beam of light shot out of the front of the transporter, hitting the top of their ship. JD turned away, “It’s just a case of when and I reckon he’ll know shortly that there’s been a breach of Asar’s defences and his best guess will be you and me.”

Jensen and Jared gaped as the ship started disintegrating from the top down. It literally vanished, the beam slicing the metal into tiny pieces that blew away in the midnight wind. “That’s just…” Jared’s voice trailed off as the ship disappeared.

“Terrifying,” Jensen finished his sentence and Jared nodded.

“We must get going,” Sitri said and powered the transporter up. “Strap yourselves in please.”

Jared followed Jensen back to where the rest of the crew were standing. Misha showed them how to secure themselves by just leaning against the wall. The straps slipped out of the wall of the craft and wrapped themselves around their chests and legs.

“That’s just wrong, dude,” Jared leaned over to whisper to Jensen. “I feel like I’m in a bad movie right now. Every fucking trope in existence.”

Jensen smiled but it wasn’t a happy one. “I know what you mean, Jay.” He tensed as the transporter lifted off the ground and started moving. The sudden sharp angle left his stomach somewhere at the bottom of the mountain as they zipped up the side of the slope with no apparent problems.

“So, let’s break it down,” Jared suggested. “We’ve got an evil king, a people that needs saving…”

“A prince,” Jensen reminded him and Jared grinned.

“A handsome prince,” he agreed and Jensen groaned. “A handsome prince with special powers,” he amended.

“A small group of plucky freedom fighters,” Misha added.

“With a hinky plan and pretty much no chance of winning,” Jensen concluded.

“Hey!” Misha protested. “Trust me, we have a plan.”

“Okay,” Jensen waved a hand. “Tell us the plan. I’ve been waiting three months for the plan.”

“It’s a good plan,” Misha insisted and Victoria giggled. Jensen felt a moment of relief, enjoyed the brief camaraderie in the face of almost certain death.

“Not so much with the doom and gloom, babe,” Jared grabbed his hand and squeezed. “You’re the one they’re looking at to save them. They need to believe that _you_ believe that you can do it.”

“But I _don’t_ believe it,” Jensen kept his voice low.

“Well, you need to get on that train and fast, Jen.” Jared’s voice was hard and Jensen looked at him in surprise. “We’ve come so fucking far, babe. We can’t fuck it up now.”

His words resounded deep inside Jensen and it gave him something more. It gave him purpose. “I knew there was a reason I kept you around,” he lifted Jared’s hand and pressed a kiss to it. “You can be my princess, okay?”

Jared mock-scowled and tugged at his hand. “Fuck you,” he muttered but the tips of his ears were pink. “You’re the princess in this relationship.”

“Jay, _I’m_ the prince. Which makes _you_ the princess,” Jensen decided to prod Jared a little.

“Shut up,” Jared warned.

“Actually…” Misha spoke up from his spot against the wall, “Jared would be given the rank of concubine if he doesn’t marry you.”

“What?” Jared’s voice was high and loud, and Jensen started laughing.

Misha’s eyes were bright with mischief. “Of course, if you allow our Prince Samael to marry you and make you an honest man, then you will be called Prince Consort.”

Jared glared at Misha. “You annoyed me when I thought you were human. You’re even more annoying as an alien.”

Victoria and West giggled and Jensen tightened his hold on Jared. The tension in the transporter was dispelled at least.

“How long will this trip take us?” Jensen called to JD.

“An hour, give or take a few minutes,” JD replied. Then they were plunging down the other side of the mountain and Jensen hitched a breath.

“I have no stomach,” Jared told him. “I left it back at the top.”

“You and me both, Jay,” Jensen nodded and then turned his head to see if he could see anything of Asar as they drove. Jensen sort of wished that he hadn’t looked though. Asar looked like a planet that had been hit by several nuclear weapons.

“You would have envied our world if you had seen it before Leonard Abaddon became king.” West’s words drew Jensen’s gaze back to the child. It still freaked him out to see that keen intelligence shining out of those blue eyes.

“I’m sure it was beautiful,” Jared assured him.

Jensen kept looking at West. “Can I ask you a question?”

West’s small head dipped. “You are our prince. You may ask anything you wish of me.” The weirdly formal statement made Jensen uncomfortable.

“How come you’re just a baby and yet you can talk like an adult?” Jensen worried that he’d been too blunt. “I mean, if all Asarian babies advance so fast, then why didn’t I?”

West smiled and he leaned his head back against his mother’s shoulder for a moment. “A valid question indeed and one I’m surprised you didn’t ask earlier.”

“I…” Jensen shrugged, “to be honest, it didn’t really occur to me until now.” He felt a little stupid saying that. Months together in a spaceship and he’d never once thought about the oddity that was West.

“Asarian children age differently to Earth children,” West told him and Jensen frowned.

“Vetis _is_ my child,” Victoria said. “He’s just a little more advanced than most.”

“I could talk from the moment that I was born,” West said.

“But you look like a human baby,” Jared pointed out.

“I’m their child,” West hedged. “Just a little more advanced than most.”

“The problem is that we do not age as quickly as humans so eventually our bodies would have given out. And our son would be alone,” Victoria looked at West fondly.

“So what did you do?” Jensen was now seriously curious. He watched the little family exchange glances as though unsure of how much to tell him.

“We transferred our essence,” Misha said eventually.

“You whatted your what?” Jared’s eyes were huge.

Misha took a deep breath. “We have lived several lifetimes in human bodies.” Jensen had a feeling that he wasn’t going to like what came next. “Our bodies aged on Earth but our minds, our being, remained Asarian and aged accordingly. West, born Asarian, was self-aware and talking from birth.”

“Okay, so what, you die and then get reborn?” Jensen was trying to wrap his mind around this.

“No, West is the only Asarian born on Earth.” JD had turned in his seat in the cockpit. “Our human bodies die and then we inhabit another body, find each other and live for a human lifespan and die again.”

“You possess people?” The true horror of the situation dawned on Jensen. “You take over their bodies and basically kill their souls?”

Misha shook his head. “No! We do not occupy a body where an essence is already in place.”

“What then?” Jared demanded and he sounded as sick and angry as Jensen felt.

“We find an infant at the point of death, wait for the essence to depart the mortal plain and then we fill the empty vessel.” West’s reply made Jensen shudder.

“I don’t know if that’s any better.” Jensen’s stomach was roiling.

“What is wrong with taking a mortal vessel that is dead flesh basically and animating it and giving a chance of love and life to the parents who would otherwise mourn a dead child?” Victoria stared at him, daring him to refute her argument. “In every case where we have taken a host body, a family has gained the chance to rear their child.”

“But it’s not _their_ child!” Jensen protested. “It’s one of _you_!”

JD’s face was dark with anger. “Do not presume to judge what you cannot understand.”

“Oh, I think I understand it pretty well,” Jensen spat and he wondered how the camaraderie of a few minutes ago had descended into this. “You’re like the fucking demons we hunt and kill on our fucking TV show!”

“Take that back,” Misha’s voice was a low growl, chilling and Jensen was grateful for the straps that held him in place.

“It’s true,” Jared backed Jensen, white-faced and shaking. “It’s possession, no matter how you look at it.” He shook his head. “I can’t believe you didn’t tell us about this before.”

JD didn’t move from his chair, he just watched Jensen. “Ask,” he raised a dark eyebrow.

“Is this _my body_ or is it one you appropriated for me?” Jensen’s tone was harsh and he saw JD twitch.

“You’ve got a fucking nerve!” Misha struggled against the restraints but JD held up a hand.

“It’s his right to ask, his right to know, Mastema.”

“He’s being a disrespectful little douchebag,” Misha’s angry words made Jensen flinch.

“He doesn’t know any better.” JD sounded calm despite being obviously angry.

“ _He_ is right here,” Jensen gritted.

Jared looked ill. “Is Jensen really Jensen or is he an ‘essence’ in a new body?”

“Tell him what you did for him,” Misha stared at JD. “Tell him what you gave up for him.”

“Mastema…” JD closed his eyes wearily. “It doesn’t matter to him. It shouldn’t. It’s why we did what we did.”

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Jensen looked between them.

“The body you wear is the body you were born in,” JD said instead. “You have not lived any other life other than that of Jensen Ackles.”

Victoria sighed. “It’s only because Leonard came when he did that you have not died and been reborn.” Her eyes were apologetic.

“So, let me get this straight,” Jensen was trying to take it all in. “I’m only actually thirty years old?”

JD nodded. “I fled Asar many centuries ago along with some of my closest allies,” he smiled briefly at Misha and his family. “When I heard that Abaddon had gained a son, I returned to take you from him.”

“Why though?” Jensen still didn’t understand. “You were safe, he wasn’t after you. Why did you come back for me?”

Sitri spoke without turning her head. “Dantalion came back because Leonard Abaddon took our child from us so my husband took you from him.”

Jensen went cold. “What?”

“Our son, Labal, was just past infancy when Leonard Abaddon cleansed the planet of all of the house of Merihem.” Sitri’s voice was an eerie monotone.

“Love,” JD put a hand on her arm.

“No!” She turned her gaze to him and Jensen could see that her eyes were blazing with fury. “This boy accuses us of being monsters when he has no idea that his own father is the most monstrous of all!”

“That’s not fair!” Jared protested. “Jen hasn’t ever done anything bad to anyone! It’s not our fault that we’re in this fucking mess.”

JD ran a hand through his hair and slowly turned back to his place as co-pilot. “Jay, you’re the only human on this planet. Trust me when I tell you that you really can’t understand.”

Jensen bit his lip and clutched Jared’s hand so hard that he worried he might break a bone. “You can’t hold me responsible for my father’s sins.”

“No,” Sitri replied, “but I can and will defend and protect my husband. He risked much to take you from Abaddon and you will never know what it cost him because he will not tell you. I am not so discreet and warn you that the next time you question Dantalion, I will make the ground swallow you whole.” She sounded as though she meant it.

“Sitri is the First of her family,” Victoria explained. “Her robur is terram, power over the land.” Her smile was brief. “She means exactly what she says.” It was a very unsubtle warning.

“I’ve spent centuries, in hiding,” Sitri’s voice was low. “Never remaining in one place for too long. Missing my husband, mourning my child.” Her tone went bitter. “If you are not prepared to help us then you might as well leave.”

Jensen’s head hurt. He’d learnt more than he’d wanted in the last few minutes and part of him wished that he’d never asked West his question and remained in blissful oblivion.

“You were right to seek answers,” West’s words made Jensen look up at him. “It is better to have all the knowledge you need before you go into battle than be caught unaware.”

Jensen nodded. “I guess.” He dropped his head back against the bulkhead and tried to process everything.

“We can get through this, Jen,” Jared’s whisper made him turn his head. Jared looked concerned.

“I know,” Jensen replied and he _did_ know. As long as he was with Jared, he could do anything.

The rest of the trip was silent.

[   
](http://s200.photobucket.com/albums/aa54/CydSA/my%20art/RPF%20BB%202011/?action=view&current=rpfbb-art-div-04.jpg)

 

Jensen must have dozed off because he startled awake when the sound of the engines stopped.

“We’re here, “Sitri’s announcement made Jensen blink.

“Where exactly are we?” he asked.

“Mastema’s mother has graciously offered sanctuary.” JD stood and hit a button at the cockpit door that sent all the straps that had been holding them in back into the ship’s walls.

“Oh yeah,” Jensen also remembered JD’s cryptically worded statement about Misha’s mother being pissed at him for something his father had done. “She’s not going to be too happy to see me, right?”

Misha looked at him, blue eyes blazing. “We’ve been friends for a few years now, Jensen. I’ve always liked you. Don’t disappoint me now.”

“Don’t be a dick, Jen.” Jared whispered as he followed Jensen out of the transporter.

“I’m just so sick of everyone judging me because of my DNA,” Jensen whispered back. “I’m not the Leonard Abaddon just because I share his genes.”

“That monster killed a third of the population of this world without stopping for a breath.” A new voice caught Jensen’s attention. The woman who had spoken, her double voice like a chime and a gong, was tall, regal-looking and her eyes were very direct.

“Mother!” Misha brushed past Jensen and raced into her wide open arms. Victoria, with West in her arms was close on his heels.

It felt like they were intruding on a private moment so Jensen turned away when he saw the woman’s cheeks grow wet with tears. Jared’s hand on the small of his back kept him in place, knowing his tendency to bolt when emotions ran high.

Eventually they stepped back from each other and Jensen could see the resemblance in their smiles. Misha took her hand and tugged her towards them. “Jen, Jay. This is my mother, the Lady Orias Corson, First of the family of Corson and still the most beautiful woman on Asar.”

The lady flushed a little, but appeared obviously pleased with her son’s introduction. She came towards them with her hands outstretched. “You are welcome to my home.”

Jensen held out his hand and she took it. A moment later it felt like he was downing. He tried to shout in pain but the only sound he made was a gasping breath as his lungs filled with water. She clung to him, eyes blazing with anger.

“Mother!” Misha came up behind her and tried to pull her back but her skin seemed fused to his.

Jensen stopped trying to get away and glared at her. “I am _not_ my father,” he growled and sent his robur screaming through the link of their hands. The power of carnem met ignem and where flesh crisped and burned it now melted and curled.

Orias screamed and yanked her hand away, cradling the mess of skin and bloodied flesh in her other hand. “You are more like your father than you believe,” she spat.

“Mother!” Misha shouted and she spun to look at him. “You are shaming me!” Victoria raced up and placed her hand on Orias’ and soon her hand was returned to its normal state. Victoria shared a glance with Misha, shook her head and went back to where she’d placed West.

“You leave your home for almost three thousand years, leave me to the mercy of the Abaddons, return with their spawn and expect me to be gracious in my welcome?” She straightened up and turned to JD. “Welcome home, Dantalion. I am hoping that your return means that Leonard Abaddon will soon be a hateful memory.”

JD bowed to her. “Lady Orias, I thank you for your hospitality.” Jensen hoped it was irony he heard in his tone.

“It’s about time you came back,” she told him. “What took you so long?”

JD shrugged. “The time was never right, until now.” He looked at Jensen. “The son of Leonard Abaddon gives us an advantage. We have several Firsts of several families and many of the Seconds are willing to join the fight.”

“We don’t want it to come to war though,” Orias cautioned.

JD nodded and patted Jensen’s shoulder. “That is why Samael has come with us. We are hoping that Leonard will not try to kill his son.”

Orias snorted. “That snake will not hesitate to cut off his _own_ arm if it was a threat to his throne.”

Jensen chuckled despite himself and that cobalt gaze veered back to him. “You find this amusing, son of Abaddon?”

“No, ma’am,” Jensen shook his head. “I find it overwhelming and insane and I really just want to get this over with so that I can go home.”

She looked startled. “But you _are_ home,” she said.

“No. I’m not,” Jensen refuted. “Earth is my home, not Asar. When I’ve helped JD here get rid of the guy who gave me half my DNA, I’m getting on the first ship out of here.”

Before she could say anything more, JD stepped in. “Perhaps we should take this inside, we’re slightly conspicuous out here and Sitri needs to activate the cloaking device on the transporter.”

Without taking her gaze from Jensen, Orias nodded. “Of course you are right.” She held out her hand to Jensen once more. “Would you like to accompany me into my home?”

Jared looked worried but JD’s mouth curved in a smile that told Jensen he’d passed some kind of test he hadn’t been aware he was taking. “I’d like that, ma’am,” he offered his arm and she placed her hand there, allowing Jensen to walk inside with him at her side.

Orias sent a girl to get them refreshments and Jensen got his first look-see at an Asarian home. It looked almost Mediterranean with big windows and white walls. Several walls were covered with what looked like intricate tapestries and the furniture seemed fairly basic.

“This doesn’t look like a planet that conquered interstellar flight,” Jared murmured in his ear. Jensen could only nod his agreement.

“Our advanced technology has made us appreciate the simpler things in life,” Orias told them as she gestured to a large space that consisted of several divans, massive cushions and multi-coloured carpets. “Please, make yourself comfortable.”

Jensen lowered himself carefully onto a divan and relaxed into its plush softness. Jared flopped down next to him, a solid and comforting presence in this increasingly bizarre situation. “You think I’d have gotten used to the weird by now,” he muttered.

Jared snorted. “Dude, you just melted Misha’s old lady’s hand. You are pretty much the king of weird at the moment.”

Jensen looked at Jared. “I want to go home.”

“Click your heels three times, Dorothy,” Jared joked and wrapped his fingers around Jensen’s.

Orias sat on a divan opposite them, West on her lap. “You are mated to this one?” she asked Jensen.

“Hey!” Jared protested. “I’m not just his mate, we’re equals in everything!” Jensen reached out and took Jared’s hand, letting him feel his support. “Well, maybe not _everything_ ,” he muttered and Jensen squashed his smile.

Orias looked to JD for help. He smiled. “I apologise, my lady, Jared is a resident of Earth and is Samael’s intended.” Jensen wasn’t sure how he felt about that particular statement but let it go.

“He will die long before Samael,” she told JD.

Jensen sighed. These Asarians kept discussing him like he was deaf or invisible. “Excuse me?” he leaned forward. “That is none of your business and I’d thank you to keep it that way.”

Orias narrowed her gaze. “You are not careful with your speech, Samael.”

“I prefer Jensen, and I really don’t care what you think.” Jensen was done with playing nice. “I know you’re my friend’s mother but all you’ve been is hostile and judgemental and quite frankly, I’m tired of all the crap.”

Misha stepped in. “Perhaps we should eat something, clean up and get some rest, then reconvene at first light,” he suggested. “We’re all pretty exhausted.”

Orias considered this for a moment and then inclined her head. “That is a wise suggestion,” she agreed. “I will send your night beverages to your rooms.” She waved a hand and several people came forward. “They will show you to your chambers.” She stood up and propped West on her hip. “Mastema, Verin and Vetis will come with me to my rooms. I have need for them to stay close tonight.” Misha and Victoria followed her.

She stopped at the doorway. “I bid you welcome and good night.” She turned and left the room in a sweep of skirts. Jensen felt Jared give the same huge sigh of relief that he had.

A tiny girl smiled carefully at Jensen, and indicated for him to follow her. When Jared came with him, she frowned. “I have instructions to show Samael to his own rooms.”

“Honey, where Jen goes, I go.” Jared put a possessive hand on Jensen’s shoulder and Jensen grinned.

“You heard the man,” he told their guide. “Where I go, Jay goes.”

The frowned remained fixed. “It is not customary for unwed couples to share quarters,” she told them.

“We’re not really the normal sort of couple,” Jared confided. “In fact, we’re pretty special.”

Jensen shook his head. “Please just show us to where you were supposed to take me tonight,” he asked. “If the lady has any objections in the morning, I’ll tell her that I bullied you into doing it.”

She considered his offer for a moment and then nodded. “Very well, follow me.” She headed down several passages until she reached a large door made of dark wood. She pushed it open and indicated that they enter.

“Holy shit,” Jared breathed. “I think this is better than any hotel we’ve ever stayed in!” He turned in a slow circle, taking in the high ceilings and the skylight above the huge bed.

“Thank you,” Jensen smiled at the girl and closed the door on her uncertain face.

“I hope she doesn’t get into trouble for this,” Jared was already hanging out of the window, trying to see out into the darkness.

Jensen went into the small bathroom and started stripping. He was tired and felt grimy and just wanted to get into bed. It was hard to imagine that only a couple of hours ago, they’d been in the ship, heading for Asar and now they were here and preparing for war.

“Jen?” Jared came into the bathroom and his eyes went wide when he saw what Jensen was doing. “What’s up?”

“I want to shower and sleep,” Jensen told him. “I’m going to worry about all the political bullshit tomorrow. You okay with that?”

Jared nodded, eyes still big and then he seemed to realise that Jensen was naked. “Do you need someone to scrub your back?” he asked and waggled his eyebrows.

Jensen laughed. “It’s not the same if it’s hot air, Groucho.” He stepped into the cubicle, expecting the short bursts of hot air that he’d become used to on the ship. The fall of hot water took him by surprise. He was a little embarrassed about the yelp when the water hit his skin. “What the hell?”

Jared was next to him a moment later, his big body crowding Jensen in the small space. “I guess we should be conserving water or something,” he stroked his hands down Jensen’s back, calluses slightly rough against the skin.

“You are such a perv,” Jensen teased but his mouth was already against the soft skin of Jared’s throat.

The water was a luxury Jensen hadn’t known he’d missed and his hands took a leisurely path over Jared’s body, reacquainting himself with how Jared’s skin felt when he was wet and slippery and hot.

Jared took the same liberties, tongue and fingers moving over Jensen’s skin, finding spots he’d missed when they were lying down. His hand trailed down the length of Jensen’s spine and then back up again, fingers playing the arpeggio of Jensen’s vertebrae.

Jensen sucked in a breath when Jared tugged at his hair and turned his face up to his. “We’re not married, Jen, not in the eyes of the law, but I feel like you’re my husband. I know that you’re my everything.” He leaned down and kissed Jensen, soft and slow, tongue sweeping into his mouth, owning him.

Jensen pulled back and lifted a hand to Jared’s cheek. “Fuck the eyes of the law,” he told Jared, voice a little shaky because this was important. “In _my_ eyes, we’re already married.”

Jared grinned, that huge, happy grin that never failed to make Jensen respond in kind. “I love you so fucking much, Jen,” he said and kissed him again.

“The feeling is, I swear to you, completely mutual,” Jensen assured him and then Jared’s arms were lifting him, pushing him back against the smooth shower wall.

“I want to fuck you, Jen. Can I?” Jared’s voice was gravel-rough and Jensen knew that it meant he was right on the edge of coming.

“I haven’t got anything with me,” Jensen gasped when Jared sucked a hard bruise into his collarbone. “Do you?”

Jared lifted his head, looking disgusted with himself. “No,” he muttered. “I really wasn’t thinking that we’d get the chance to have sex, you know?”

Jensen nodded. “Blow job?” he raised an eyebrow.

“Sixty-nine?” Jared suggested and Jensen’s cheeks went a little pink. “God, you are so fucking cute when you blush, you prude.”

Jensen gave him a half-hearted kick and winced when he stubbed his toe on Jared’s shin. “You are such a shit sometimes.”

“Good thing you love me, right?” Jared stepped back and out of the shower, dragging Jensen with him. They wandered into the main room, wet and horny and Jared’s hands were all over Jensen.

They tumbled onto the bed together, arms and legs wrapping around each other until Jensen didn’t know where he ended and Jared started. Lazy kisses and wandering hands ratcheted the tension up until Jensen thought he was going to explode.

“Enough,” he ordered Jared and started pushing at his shoulders. “Come on, Jay, I don’t want to come like this.”

Jared glared at him for a moment and then turned so that his face was at Jensen’s cock. “Suck me,” he told Jensen and then Jared’s mouth was moving into a hot, wet slide down his dick.

Jared’s cock waved in front of Jensen’s face and he tried to concentrate on lifting his hand so that he could grab it and hold it in place, but Jared was doing something with his tongue that was making Jensen’s eyes roll back.

The head of Jared’s cock hit him in the face and he hurriedly got with the program before he got a concussion. He opened his mouth and filled it with salty, silky flesh and he moaned around it. He felt Jared’s answering moan and shuddered. This wasn’t going to last long at all.

He ran his tongue along the length of Jared’s cock, tongue slipping into the slit and tasting Jared at his most basic. He pursed his lips and sucked and used his free hand to cup Jared’s balls and roll them between his fingers. He bucked his hips when Jared pressed a finger between his own ball sac and hole and made an undignified noise when Jared’s tongue did something wicked to the head of his cock.

He wanted to return the favour but he felt Jared’s balls tighten in his hand and he moved his fingers to the base of Jared’s dick and squeezed. He was rewarded with Jared’s shout of release and come flooded his mouth. He swallowed as best as he could and pulled off when he felt his own body shake into release.

They were a mess by the time Jared turned back up to him, come running down their chins and making their mouths shiny.

“You’re disgusting,” Jared grinned at him.

“And you’re a sexual deviant,” Jensen told Jared and his mouth curved into a smile.

“We’re fucking perfect for each other,” Jared declared.

“That we are, babe,” Jensen agreed and allowed Jared to wipe him clean(ish) with a corner of the bed sheet. “I wonder if no sex before marriage is one of the rules for non-married couples.”

Jared flopped down next to him, throwing an arm across his chest. “Eh,” he told Jensen’s shoulder, “we’ve probably broken several laws and possibly will be sentenced to death.”

Jensen gave a tired snort. “Or they could force you to marry me,” he suggested. “Misha’s mom is one scary lady.”

Jared opened one eye. “Nobody would have to force me to marry you, Jen.” His voice was soft. “I’ll do it with a smile on my face and a song in my heart. I’m so fucking stupid in love with you.”

“I know, Princess Leia,” Jensen teased and then sobered. “I love you more than anything, you know that right?”

“Yeah,” Jared’s mouth curled. “Now get some sleep, Han Solo, we’ve got a planet to save. And I’m not a fucking princess, bitch.”

“Yes dear,” Jensen pressed a kiss against Jared’s temple and was out before the fucker started snoring.

[   
](http://s200.photobucket.com/albums/aa54/CydSA/my%20art/RPF%20BB%202011/?action=view&current=rpfbb-art-div-05.jpg)

Orias was waiting for them in the living area the next morning. Her severe face was made even more angular by the stern line of her mouth.

Misha, Victoria and West were already awake, West laughing as Victoria poured him a cup of a bright purple liquid. Jensen didn’t bother to look around at his surroundings. All his attention was on Orias.

“I have done something that I am quite sure some of you will not understand.” Orias’ announcement caused all noise to stop.

Misha stared at her. “What is it that you’ve done, Mother?” Jensen’s stomach did a somersault and he sucked a few quick breaths in stay calm.

Orias lifted her chin but kept her gaze on Jensen. “I do not answer to you, Mastema. I am the First of our family and have been making decisions for all of us alone for the many generations that you have been in exile.”

JD stepped into the room, fists clenched at his side. “What have you done, Orias?” he demanded.

Jensen somehow knew what she was going to say before she opened her mouth. “I do not regard this as betrayal, Dantalion. I have invited my cousin for a visit.”

Misha blanched. “You invited Nicor Abaddon here, knowing that our lives are forfeit and that Samael is under our protection?”

Sitri stepped forward and slapped Orias hard across her face. “You are a disgrace to your people and from this moment, you are dead to the family of Merihem.” She was white and furious and JD took her hand and pulled her away.

“We all should just take a minute,” Misha suggested. “Calm down and work out what our next move is.” He stared at his mother and Jensen could see the sadness in his face.

Jensen sat down on the nearest seat, suddenly dizzy. Jared crouched in front of him. “You okay, Jen?” His hazel eyes were concerned and a little afraid.

Jensen could totally relate. “My mother is coming,” he announced and Jared’s big hands rested on his knees, warm and comforting and the only thing that was preventing him from falling apart.

“Did you tell her that Samael was here?” JD’s voice was calm but his eyes were blazing with rage.

Orias shook her head, Sitri’s palm print bright red on her pale cheek. “Of course not!” She sounded offended. “I merely extended an invitation to come and spend some time with me.”

Misha paced the room. “They will put it together.” His gaze went to JD. “They know that there was an unauthorised entry last night. They are aware that I fled Asar with you and am in opposition to Abaddon. It is only a matter of time before they figure out that Samael is here.”

JD pursed his lips, thinking. “Perhaps this can be a good thing for us. If Nicor _does_ come here then we can assess her commitment to Leonard. If the love for her child supersedes that for her husband then we could gain a powerful ally at the heart of the Abaddon camp.”

Victoria spoke up for the first time. “And if her loyalty is to Leonard?”

JD’s face darkened. “Then we take her out and we have one less enemy to worry about.”

Sitri nodded but her gaze was fierce when she looked at Orias. “This absolves you of nothing,” she warned. “Once we win this battle, you are dead to us.”

Orias shrugged. “I honestly don’t care what you think of me. The survival of my family is the only thing of value to me. I have done and will do what I must.”

“You’ve changed so much, Mother. I don’t even know who you are anymore. I am ashamed to be of your blood.”

Misha’s words made Orias’ face go white and her lips trembled. Then she straightened her shoulders. “I have done whatever I had to do in order to survive.” Her mouth firmed. “You left me, left your family and therefore you have no right to judge me. You weren’t here to see what happened. I have an obligation to my family.”

“You chose to side with the man who is responsible for the near extinction of my family!” JD roared and his hands opened and closed as though he wanted to wrap them around her neck.

Orias took a step back and lifted her chin. “You. Were. Not. Here.” She pointed at JD. “You escaped the slaughter, not once, but twice and fled to the sanctuary of a planet near a distant star. You left us behind to deal with the devil.”

Her shoulders slumped and she shook her head. “I am no martyr, Dantalion. I did what I had to in order to keep the rest of my family alive.”

Misha’s face was half sorrow, half hatred and he shook his head. “I brought them here, expecting sanctuary. Instead, you betray me.”

Orias looked at Misha. “Think what you will. I’ve always done what I thought was best for our family.”

Jensen felt sorry for her then. He stood up and went to her. “I’m sorry for what you’ve been through,” he told her and she stared at him. “I’m not my father’s son. All I want to do is help my friends get rid of Leonard Abaddon and go home with my boyfriend and live out the rest of my life in peace.”

Her eyes were searching. “You are not like him at all,” she noted and then sighed. “It doesn’t matter anymore. Nicor Abaddon will be here within the hour and you will have to either kill your mother or persuade her to betray your father.”

Jared dropped his arm across Jensen’s shoulders, offering his silent support. “Jen’s a good guy, ma’am, you’re judging him on the actions of his father. A father he’s never actually met.”

Jensen relaxed against Jared’s side. He felt able to deal with anything as long as Jared was with him and if that made him a sap, well fuck it.

JD rolled his shoulders. “Okay, all this talking is getting us nowhere. I think we need a plan for when Nicor arrives. Let’s figure out how we’re going to handle this.”

[   
](http://s200.photobucket.com/albums/aa54/CydSA/my%20art/RPF%20BB%202011/?action=view&current=rpfbb-art-div-01.jpg)

Jensen’s skin itched. He and Jared were in their room, waiting for his birth mother to arrive. JD had told them to wait there until he called them.

“What do you think’s going to happen?” Jared was doing push-ups to work off some of his excess energy.

Jensen shrugged and tried a half-hearted chin-up in the bathroom doorway. “I just want to get this over with and go home, Jay.” He sounded as hopeless as he felt.

Jared stopped and looked at him. “Have you thought about what will happen if you come back home with me?”

Jensen frowned. “Not sure what you mean.”

Jared sat on the ground and crossed his legs. “Your race lives way longer than us humans,” he explained. “I guess that’s why you seem so young even though you’re practically an old man in Hollywood years.”

Jensen flipped him off. “Bitch.”

“Jerk,” Jared grinned and then sobered. “Seriously though, I’ve been thinking…”

“Don’t strain yourself, babe,” Jensen warned with a smirk.

“I’m being serious, Jen!” Jared’s frustration was evident and Jensen shut up.

“Fine, you’ve been thinking…”

“JD and Misha talked about their ‘essence’ surviving after their human bodies died and being transferred and shit. If you come back to Earth with me, I guess that’s what you’re going to have to do.” Jared watched him.

Jensen hadn’t even considered this. “Oh fuck,” he muttered and went back to feeling sick all over again. “God, this is like one of those nightmares that never ends and you just want to shout at someone to please wake you the fuck up so that you can stop dreaming.” His voice rose with each word.

“Jen,” Jared was in front of him, hands on his face, “calm down, you’re freaking out.”

“Of course I’m freaking out!” Jensen yelled. “My life is a fucking alien soap opera!” They stared at each other for a moment and then both of them started laughing.

“God, you’re such a drama queen,” Jared dropped back on his heels and wiped his eyes.

“Hey!” Jensen protested. “This is one time where I think you can give my drama a fairly valid pass.”

A knock on the door startled them and Misha came in. “Nicor has arrived.” He looked worried. “I don’t know how she’s going to react to seeing us but I’m hoping that maternal urges kick in once she knows you’re here.”

 

He left the room and Jared stared after him. “I don’t really like the Mastema version of Misha,” he said.

“You and me both, babe,” Jensen agreed.

There was shouting from the living area and they both jumped up. Jensen heard JD’s voice and then Orias’ and then another voice he heard often in his head. “Nicor,” he whispered.

Victoria came running in. “We need you!” she gasped and her face was white with fear. “ **Now**!”

Jensen and Jared raced after her and stopped dead when they saw the scene in the living room. Sitri was unmoving on the floor. JD was struggling against invisible bonds, hands and arms wrapped tightly against his body and mouth gasping for air. Orias was lying on the ground, chest heaving and eyes bulging as she sucked in breaths. Misha was the only one who seemed ok but he was surrounded by a huge blaze that kept flickering out.

“Fire needs air to breathe!” Jensen looked at the woman who spoke, her voice a bell and a breath and felt his heart stop.

Nicor Abaddon was beautiful and terrible, her hazel and crimson eyes promising death. “If I take away your air then your flame will die out.”

“Do something! She’s _your_ mother!” Victoria told him and he stared at her in confusion.

“What the hell am _I_ supposed to do?” he demanded and Nicor’s head snapped around.

“Samael,” she breathed and her focus was all on him.

He gulped and said, “let my friends go.”

She glanced at JD and Orias as though she’d forgotten them and with an idle wave of her hand they were free. “There, I have done as you asked.” She held out her arms. “Can a mother request a hug from her son?”

Jensen felt Jared’s fingers touch the small of his back as he stepped forward into her embrace. He allowed her to hold him, too tightly, for a few moments and then pulled back. “I’m Jensen,” he told her.

Her eyes narrowed. “You are no Earth child. You are Samael Abaddon, Prince of Asar and it’s about time you returned home.” Then she smiled. “Your father will be so happy to see you.”

“I’m not going to be staying,” Jensen said.

“What?” She sounded as though she was hearing things. “Of course you’re staying. You’re home.”

Jensen shook his head. “No, I’m going back to Earth as soon as I can.”

“I will not allow it!” Nicor declared.

“You can’t stop me,” Jensen stepped away and stood next to Jared. “I came here to help my friends, not take my place on the Asarian throne. There is nothing in _this_ world that I want.”

“This is your home!” Nicor’s face went a little red and her fists clenched. “You _will_ stay!” Jensen realised that she was quite mad and that reason was never going to work with her.

Nicor was suddenly surrounded by a wall of water and Orias held out her hand to Misha “Help me,” she ordered. Misha obeyed, taking her hand and adding his power to hers.

Nicor laughed. “You would try to hold me with aquem when aerem will just blow it away?”

“We only need to hold you for a moment,” Orias told her and she looked at Victoria. “Now, Verin!”

Victoria moved to stand in front of Orias and Misha. She held out her hand and her smile was very unpleasant. “Your husband will not be able to help you after this.”

Jensen watched in horror as the skin of Nicor’s face started sliding down, melting over her flesh and bones. Nicor began to scream, struggling in the water that bound her.

“This is fucking nuts!” Jared’s voice was ragged and Jensen looked at him. He was pale and shaky and Jensen couldn’t blame him. Victoria was taking Nicor apart, cell by cell.

“Samael!” Nicor called to him, hand held out to him and it was bone and sinew, and Jensen turned his head refusing to acknowledge her plea.

As the flesh hit the floor, JD ignites a fire that burnt it to ash. Nicor’s screams faded as layer after layer of her flesh was flayed and burned. The smell of scorched flesh pervaded the house and Jensen concentrated on breathing through his nose.

“You need to watch this,” JD told him and Jensen’s gaze snapped up to his. “This woman killed thousands, lifted their bodies and threw them off the cliffs so that the Beast of the Fell could feast for months. She did it because she likes to kill.”

Jensen shook his head and looked again at what remained of Nicor Abaddon. There was nothing but a standing skeleton and then fire of ignem moved in and engulfed what was left.

“I pronounce judgement on Nicor Abaddon, First of the Agares family. For the deaths of Laban Merihem and Ipos Merihem and thousands I have no time to name, the sentence is death.” JD looked at Misha, then Orias and Victoria. “Do I have a second?”

“Second,” Misha said, mouth hard.

“Third,” Victoria added.

“So it is passed,” JD said and the fire that had turned Nicor to ash disappeared.

Jensen staggered to a chair and sat down, head between his knees. He was vaguely aware of Jared doing much the same.

“Are you okay?” Misha’s hand pressed between his shoulder blades and the same hand that had just made Nicor vanish was a warm comfort against Jensen’s skin.

“Was that really the only action you could take?” Jared asked.

Jensen lifted his head again and looked at JD. Sitri was standing by him now, blood running down the side of her face from where she’d hit the wall when Nicor had attacked her.

“Yes,” JD rubbed his eyes. “She would have returned to Leonard and told him that you were here and refusing to come back to them. And then he’d have brought an army and it would have become very messy.”

“Messy?” Jensen jumped to his feet and pointed to the spot where Nicor had stood. “You just melted a person, JD! _That_ was fucking messy!”

Orias fell to her knees suddenly and she clutched her chest. “Mother!” Misha ran to her side. He lifted her in his arms and carried her to one of the divans. Victoria and Sitri pushed him out of the way and ran their hands over her.

“I can find no wound,” Sitri announced.

“I am not wounded,” Orias told them. “Nicor’s bonds of air crushed something, burst something inside. The bleeding will not stop.”

Misha’s eyes were frantic. “Do something!” he begged his wife.

She shook her head. “I’m finished, there’s nothing left,” she admitted and her shoulders drooped. “Killing Nicor took everything from me.”

Misha’s gaze moved to Jensen. “Help her?”

Jensen exchanged glances with Jared and he stepped closer. “I don’t know what to do,” he said.

“I’ll guide you,” Victoria told him.

Jensen focused on his hands, felt the heat of carnem thrumming through his veins and he nodded. “Okay, tell me.”

“Place your hands on her chest,” Victoria instructed and Jensen obeyed. “Now, slowly send some of your robur into her body, focus on healing not harming.”

Jensen stared at her. “How the fuck do I do that?”

“Hush,” Victoria ordered. “Concentrate.”

Jensen closed his eyes and immediately felt more in control of his robur. He could feel it coiling over his hands and fingers like a living thing. Suddenly, he could hear the laboured beating of a heart, the sound of lungs shredded. He opened his eyes again and looked at Orias. “I’ve got this,” he declared and sent the tendrils of carnem into her body, sliding through her veins like a snake.

He thought about healing and fixing and his robur obeyed. It moved through Orias slowly, pushing bones back into place, sewing torn flesh together. He heard her breath even out, the choppy and pained quality easing back until she was breathing normally again. When he stepped back from her, he fell over, Jared catching him moments before he hit the floor.

“Whoa,” he said, feeling dizzy and a little high. “That was fucking intense.”

Jared’s arms were tight around him. “I think I’m going to get him to lie down for a while,” he told the others.

Misha grabbed Jensen’s hand. “Thank you,” he said. “I will never be able to repay you for this.”

Jensen waved a hand, trying to lighten the atmosphere. “A threesome might be nice sometime in the future.” Jared’s sputtered protest was covered by Misha’s relieved laugh.

“Careful, Jen,” he teased. “I just may take you up on that.”

Jared pulled Jensen’s arm across his shoulders and wrapped his other arm around his waist. “Keep your hands off my guy,” he told Misha and half-carried Jensen out.

“Wouldn’t want to do it anyway, Jay,” Jensen assured him. “You’re the only one I want in my bed. The only one I need.”

“You’d better remember that, babe,” Jared laughed and helped him onto the bed. “I think Misha thinks he might be in with a chance.”

“No chance,” Jensen was asleep before Jared could reply.

 

[   
](http://s200.photobucket.com/albums/aa54/CydSA/my%20art/RPF%20BB%202011/?action=view&current=rpfbb-art-div-02.jpg)

 

He woke up to Jared arguing with Misha and JD. He kept his eyes closed for a few minutes and listened to them.

“You need to tell him,” Jared said.

“I don’t think it’s a good idea.” JD shook his head. “Not yet, anyway.”

“He has a right to know and the sooner you tell him, the more prepared he’ll be.” Jared was insistent.

“Tell me what?” Jensen sat up and three pairs of eyes turned to him. Jared looked worried and a little pissed off. Misha appeared uncomfortable and JD’s jaw was set.

“Leonard is coming,” Jared blurted out before JD could say anything.

Jensen got off the bed so fast he felt his head spin. “What the fuck?” He looked to JD for confirmation.

“It looks like Nicor told him where she was heading and now that she hasn’t checked in for the past day or so…”

“Day?” Jensen asked. “I’ve been out for a day?”

“Yeah,” Jared came over and hugged him. “You had me worried for a while there.”

“How is your mother?” Jensen asked Misha.

“She’s just fine, thanks to you,” he smiled. “The use of your robur took a toll on you.”

Jensen shrugged. “I guess that’s the price you pay, right?” he raised an eyebrow at JD.

“The stronger the robur, the more it demands of your body,” JD nodded.

“So, back to Leonard coming over for a visit,” Jensen was surprised at how calm he felt. He knew he’d be shaking with fear later.

“I have an informant at the Abaddon homestead,” JD told him. “He left a short while ago.”

“At least we know he cares about someone else besides himself,” Jared offered.

“Nicor is the other half of Leonard,” Misha said. “Was,” he amended.

Jensen tried not to think of the way his birth mother had died. He felt nothing for her but it was a gruesome end to anyone. “So, Leonard coming here is a good thing, isn’t it?”

“It will be better if we deal with him like this,” JD agreed. “There will be no bloodshed, apart from his, and then we can select a new king.”

“Do we think he knows that Nicor is dead?” Jensen asked.

“They have been together for centuries,” JD replied. “It may be possible that they sense things about each other.”

“So your answer is basically yes,” Jared scowled.

“My answer is perhaps,” JD levelled a look at Jared.

“We take him down here, before it gets ugly,” Misha laid out the plan once Jensen pulled on some clothes and they headed out.

“Do we do the same thing as what happened with Nicor?” Jensen saw that scene in his mind’s eye again and shook his head to get rid of it.

JD shook his head. “I’m going to have to let him take a shot at me, distract him so that you and Verin can work together.”

“Wait, what?” Jensen stopped dead in his tracks. “You want me to do to Leonard what Vix did to Nicor?

“You are a second, Verin is a Third,” JD explained. “I can use ignem against him but I can’t kill him. I couldn’t kill Nicor either. The only robur that is capable of ensuring the true death is carnem.”

“The other powers can’t kill?” Jared shook his head. “That doesn’t sound right.”

“They can kill, but only if a wielder of carnem is not around,” Misha pointed to Jensen. “Leonard knows that carnem kills as well as heals.”

“He’s systematically rooted out the families that carry the robur of carnem and killed them.” JD’s mouth was tight. “He is a paranoid lunatic who has engineered his own downfall.”

“He’s killed everyone who could save him,” Jensen sighed. “I’m the only one who can take him out, right?”

JD nodded. “You and Verin are now the last two of your family, apart from Leonard, still alive. You are the only two on Asar who have a hope of killing him.”

“Just how do you know all this shit, man?” Jared demanded. “You’ve been gone for so long.”

JD’s smile was sly. “I’ve been able to receive messages over the years. I’ve kept an eye on my home, despite the distance.”

“You’ve kept too much from us,” Jensen was angry. “We need all the information we can get. This isn’t a battle we can afford to lose.”

“You’re right,” JD admitted and he blew out a breath. “I’ve spent so many years keeping secrets, that I’ve forgotten how to share information with those I can trust.”

He stopped and levelled a gaze at Jensen. “It would be good if you could stay.”

Jensen opened his moth to tell him that he wanted to go back home as soon as Leonard was a memory. “If you decide to stay a while, Jared won’t age as fast on Asar,” JD smiled at Jensen, offering a reward. “Our years are about ten times that of Earth’s years so if you stayed here for a hundred years, Jared would only age ten years.” Jensen could see the eagerness on Jared’s face and sighed. “We can’t send you back just yet.”

“What about using one of the ships?” Jensen didn’t understand why JD couldn’t just send them home now.

“I want to send you back to the time before the Asarians arrived on Earth,” JD explained. “I’d prefer that Earth be as though Asar had never come calling. Besides, the ships that we use for interstellar travel can’t make a time warp.”

“Is there a time machine on Asar that you haven’t told me about?” Jensen demanded.

JD wouldn’t meet his gaze.

“But if you send us back before the aliens arrived on Earth, then…” Jared went quiet.

“What?” Jensen prompted him.

“Then you and I weren’t together,” Jared muttered.

Jensen stared at him. “You’re kidding me.”

“No, I’m not,” Jared’s jaw was set. “The only reason we finally got around to being a couple was because of the Asarians.”

“ _Your_ memories will be intact,” JD said and his mouth was curving in a smile. “It’s the rest of the planet that won’t remember a thing.”

“Oh,” Jared’s voice was small and his ears went pink.

Jensen pulled him down for a kiss. “You are _not_ getting rid of me that easy, Jay.”

Jared’s pleased smile made Jensen laugh.

“Okay, getting back to this insane plan,” Jensen looked around and saw Sitri and Victoria in front of the holographic fireplace in the living room. Orias was lying on one of the divans, watching them with a smile. Her about face since the confrontation with Nicor was still disconcerting. He thought that Misha’s mother probably needed centuries of therapy. “What if one of you gets hurt in some way? Who will heal you?”

Victoria stood up and came over to them, leaving West with Sitri. “We are aware of the risks, Jen, but we’re prepared to take those risks if it means the end of Leonard Abaddon.”

“We will, however, do our very best not to get hurt,” Misha added and for a brief moment, he was the guy Jensen had known for the past four years.

“That would be good,” Jensen agreed.

The knock on the door took them all by surprise. “Is it him?” Jared asked.

JD motioned for Jensen and Jared to leave. “I’ll call you when I need you,” he assured them.

“I’d rather stay,” Jensen said. “I want him to be worrying about me while you’re drawing him out.”

JD looked like he wanted to argue. “I’m going to stay,” Jensen stated.

“Sitri will open the ground, trap him there.” JD ticked off the points on his fingers. “Orias and I will make sure he cannot shake himself loose. Then you and Verin must use your robur and destroy him. From the head down.”

Jensen swallowed hard. Put like that it felt like murder. JD’s sharp gaze pinned him. “Don’t lose your nerve now, Jenny-bean.” The affectionate nickname brought the reality home to Jensen.

“I’m okay,” he said.

“What about me?” Jared asked.

“Stay with Mastema and Vetis,” JD instructed. “They have no part in the fight today.”

“But I want to fight,” Jared was practically pouting. “I trained for three fucking months on the ship to fight.”

“Jay!” Jensen exclaimed. “What the hell, man?”

“I feel like I’m the princess here,” Jared muttered. “Waiting for my prince to come and save me.”

“This is not about you,” Misha’s voice was low. “Sometimes the soldiers just have to accept that they will not see battle.”

Jared stared at Misha. “Channelling Castiel now, are we?” he snipped.

“Sometimes I just don’t know about you, Padalecki,” Misha sighed and grabbed Jared’s arm and led him to where Sitri was still sitting with West. “Take your place with your husband,” he told her. “We’ll bring up the rear.”

Jared grumbled a little but he sat down with West and folded his arms. “Fine.”

Jensen heard the front door swish open and braced himself.

He was unprepared for the sheer force of Leonard Abaddon’s presence. He strode into the room as though he owned it and his sharp gaze scanned each face briefly. Once his eyes rested on Jensen, he stepped forward. JD stepped in front of Jensen.

“Merihem!” Leonard’s deep voice rolled and the hatred in his tone was a living thing.

“Abaddon,” JD inclined his head.

“Where is my wife?”

“Her ashes have scattered to the Fell by now,” JD’s airy response made Jensen nervous. It made Leonard shake with fury.

“You have killed my Nicor?” he sounded as though he was finding it hard to believe.

“One less Abaddon is not a bad thing,” JD shrugged and the taunting words sent the king over the edge.

“You **DARE**?” his bellow made the house shudder and Jensen could feel the power in the room ratchet up several notches.

JD snorted. “After what you have done to my family and to the other freedom fighters of Asar, I would dare much, much more.”

Sitri knelt down suddenly, palms flat against the floor. “Your first prison,” she told Leonard with a sneer and the ground opened up beneath the king.

With a startled cry, he fell into the hole that had appeared and scrambled quickly to his feet, hands reaching for the side of the hole.

“Nuh uh,” JD shook a finger at him and he smiled over at Sitri. “Close it up, love.”

And the ground closed around Leonard so that only the top half of his shoulders, his neck and his head was showing.

“I will strip your skin from your flesh, then the flesh from your bones and you will be forced to eat your heart!” Leonard roared and heat flashed through the room.

“Orias!” JD called and she stepped forward, hand outstretched and scarlet fire cascaded from her palms. Jensen could only watch as the fire circled Leonard and then sank into the ground. The only reason he knew that the fire surrounded his birth father was the sight of small licks of red and gold flame appearing every few seconds above the ground.

“Verin, Samael!” JD motioned to them and Jensen took one step forward.

Leonard’s gaze pinned him. “You would commit patricide at the word of a rebel and a criminal?” he asked.

“I don’t know you,” Jensen told him. “I know JD and I trust him a whole lot more than the guy who killed thousands of people.”

“You have only _his_ word for what happened,” Leonard reasoned. “Surely you would need to hear my side of the story?”

Victoria’s hand on his arm grounded him. “No thanks,” Jensen shook his head. “I think you’re pretty much everything JD told me and then some. The universe might actually be a better place without you in it.”

He felt the heat of Victoria’s robur slide through him and realised she was handing her carnem over to him. He looked at her. “Are you sure?”

She smiled. “Finish this, Samael Abaddon, son of Nicor and Leonard Abaddon. Serve justice for the thousands who have died.”

Jensen concentrated on bringing his robur up to the surface of his skin. His carnem bumped against Victoria’s and he held his breath, waiting to see how it would react. Their power blended, melded together and formed one long rope of deadly energy. He turned his gaze on Leonard.

“I pronounce judgement on Leonard Abaddon, First of the Abaddon family. For the deaths of thousands who I do not know, the sentence is death.” Jensen looked at JD, then Orias and Victoria. “Do I have a second?”

“Second,” JD replied.

“Third,” Orias responded.

Incandescent rage poured out of Leonard’s eyes as he fixed them on Jensen. “If you do this then I know that you are truly my son,” he bared his teeth. “You are worthy of the name of Abaddon.”

The robur rose in Jensen, a living extension of his anger. “My name is Jensen Ackles and you are no father of mine!” He let the carnem escape his hold and it poured out of him in a river of destruction. Jensen could do nothing but watch as Leonard’s face started to melt.

Then he started to scream.

Jensen felt an eerie calm settle over him as he saw the power he’d unleashed go to work on Leonard. It burrowed under his skin and pushed it out in pustules that expanded and then burst, bits of flesh and bone flying in several directions. The blood pooled across the floor and the ignem that JD and Orias maintained pounced greedily on whatever it could find and obliterated it.

Leonard screamed until his throat was eaten through, trailing off to a gargle and then nothing as his spinal cord disintegrated. Then it was down to bone and a still-beating heart. Jensen could see carnem and ignem trail across the organ, touch and then burrow deep and explode it from within. The fire soon took the last of Leonard’s bones and consumed them in a gulp of hungry heat.

Jensen staggered, felt the robur fly back into him, settle into that small black space within and sigh in contentment. He prayed that he’d never have to use it again.

“Jen,” Jared’s voice was cracked and he looked around. While he’d been focused on killing Leonard, the king had taken his vengeance.

While he’d been taunting Jensen, Leonard had summoned his robur and somehow attacked Misha who was now on the ground. Jensen saw that Misha was bleeding from his mouth, nose and ears. West was screaming and Jared had his hands over a hole in Misha’s chest that showed bone.

“Oh my god,” Victoria was on her knees, crawling towards Misha, tears streaming down her face. “No. This isn’t possible, this can’t be happening.”

Jensen stumbled over to where they were, noting that JD was almost unconscious in Sitri’s arms and Orias had passed out on one of the divans.

“Save him,” West begged and Jensen groaned.

“I can’t,” he moaned. “I’m all out of carnem. Taking Leonard out took everything I had.”

“Try!” Victoria shrieked, blood seeping through her fingers where she tried to keep Misha’s organs inside his body.

“Jen, please, he’s our friend.” Jared looked terrified and Jensen wanted that expression to disappear.

“Okay,” he shuffled closer. “I’ll try.”

He went back down to that small dark space and poked at the robur. It was curled up, spent but it responded to his call. He felt it heat his veins, shoot down his arms and he put his palms on Misha’s chest. The carnem punched out of him, ripping a scream from him.

Jared was there a moment later, his big body behind Jensen, offering strength, protection, support. Jensen pushed harder. The carnem slipped into Misha’s body, went down deep and started repairing the damage Leonard had done. Jensen could feel himself fading. The robur was using up everything and he wasn’t sure he’d survive this.

“Stop it, Jen, he’s okay.” Jensen could barely hear Jared’s words. “Stop it, babe. Please.”

The plea pulled Jensen back and the robur limped back through his veins to where it could replenish itself.

Misha opened his eyes and looked at Jensen. Jensen tried to smile but everything hurt and his vision was going fuzzy. He toppled over, barely aware of Jared catching him as he fell.

[   
](http://s200.photobucket.com/albums/aa54/CydSA/my%20art/RPF%20BB%202011/?action=view&current=rpfbb-art-div-03.jpg)

He slept for days. His dreams were frightful and terrible and he desperately wanted to wake up but his body kept telling him that it was not ready yet.

His friends sat at his bedside, taking turns in keeping him company.

Victoria’s soft touch made him flinch. He felt her power call to his but there was nothing to give.

JD sat and read to him. Jensen heard the history of Asar and the customs and rites of his birth home.

West cuddled up, slept at his side and whispered wicked things that no infant should know.

Misha sat in silence, waiting for Jensen to wake up so that he could thank him properly.

Jared spent the most time with him, his voice low and scared and Jensen wanted to assure him that he was fine. But he couldn’t lie to Jared. He wasn’t fine. He wasn’t sure he’d ever be fine again.

When he opened his eyes, Jared’s worried face was the first thing he saw. “Oh thank god,” Jared’s lips trembled and Jensen saw his eyes grow damp.

“Don’t be a pussy, Jay,” Jensen told him and his voice was hoarse. “I’m fine.”

Jared clutched his fingers. “Shut up, princess, you don’t get to be the cocky one here, I thought I’d lost you.”

Jensen tried to smile but his eyes were closing again. “Not going anywhere, Jay,” he promised and slipped back into sleep.

This time, there were no dreams.

[   
](http://s200.photobucket.com/albums/aa54/CydSA/my%20art/RPF%20BB%202011/?action=view&current=rpfbb-art-div-04.jpg)

When Jensen woke up again, Misha was there.

“Hey,” he said and Misha didn’t reply. “Misha, you okay?”

“You risked your life for me.” Misha’s words were low, pained.

“You’d have done the same for me,” Jensen pointed out.

“You almost died. For me.” Misha gritted.

“I’m still here, man, no need for the freak-out.” Jensen tried to keep it light.

“I will never forget this,” Misha promised.

“Well, that’s two you owe me now, Collins,” Jensen quipped. “I’m going to call in my chips one of these days.”

Misha’s mouth was soft against his. “Anytime,” he whispered and raced out of the room.

Jared came in, looking back to where Misha had vanished. “What was that about?” he asked.

“Misha was showing me his gratitude,” Jensen said and was highly gratified at the scowl that appeared on Jared’s face.

“That guy is such an opportunist,” Jared muttered and he leaned down to kiss Jensen. “You look about a million times better.” He grinned. “At least you look semi-alive now.”

Jensen patted the side of the bed. “How long was I out for? What’s been going on?”

Jared perched on the bed and then swung his legs up so that he could lie down. He threw an arm and a leg over Jensen and snuggled in. “You’ve been out for six days,” he murmured into the skin of Jensen’s neck.

“Six days?” Jensen was startled and then tried to wriggle away from Jared. Jared’s grip just tightened and Jensen settled back down with a sigh. “Tell me what’s happened while I took my beauty sleep.” He knew he had to say it before Jared did. It would come up at some stage.

“JD and Sitri have called a council of the Firsts of the families of Asar. Apparently it’s like Congress and they vote for their new king.”

“Was anyone devastated about Leonard and Nicor’s deaths?”

“Nope, apparently there are plans to give you a medal or a dragon. I wasn’t really paying attention.” Jared’s voice was slurring and Jensen realised that he’d not slept much while Jensen had been comatose.

“A dragon?” He laughed.

Jared’s hand crept under the blanket and then under Jensen’s shirt. It felt like love and home. “Or something.”

“Jay?” Jensen nudged Jared’s forehead but the protesting noise was answer enough. “Okay, babe, we’ll talk more once you’ve had some rest.”

“Wanna go home, Jen,” Jared mumbled.

“Yeah,” Jensen sighed and closed his eyes. “Let’s do that. Real soon.”

“Misha wants to be our wedding planner,” Jared muttered.

Jensen’s eyes popped back open. “What the fuck?”

Jared shrugged, eyes still closed. “Something about living in sin.”

“I’m going to kill that little bastard,” Jensen growled.

“I told him, no pink.” Jared sounded proud of himself.

“Oh god,” Jensen groaned. “You know that fucking _everything_ will be in pink now, right?”

Jared’s sleepy chuckle made Jensen’s heart lurch with happiness. “ _I_ like pink,” he reminded Jensen.

“You are such a fucking princess,” Jensen told him and he leaned down and kissed him.

“And you’re my handsome prince,” Jared grinned into the kiss and Jensen began to believe that it was going to work out alright.

“So I guess this is where we live happily ever after?” he asked.

“For now,” Jared amended.

Jensen was okay with that.

[   
](http://s200.photobucket.com/albums/aa54/CydSA/my%20art/RPF%20BB%202011/?action=view&current=rpfbb-art-companion-r.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

>  **Beta:** My angels of mercy dansetheblues  & inbetweencabs with an assist from my lovely artist xsilverdreamsx. They are so far beyond awesome there are no words to describe it. All mistakes of course are mine – they are perfect.  
>  **Notes:** Written for the 2011 Title is a quote from Jean Nidetch"  
>  **Art:** the always epic xsilverdreamsx. Go check her art  & shower her with praises - http://xsilverdreamsx.livejournal.com/20161.html


End file.
